Harry Potter and his 6th Year
by PhoenixPadfoot89
Summary: Harry goes into 6th year, trying to get over Sirius's death. Something drastic happens, and he has to deal with a hurt reputation all over again.
1. Owls and OWLS

Harry Potter and his 6th Year

Chapter One:  Owls and OWLS

An owl swooped in from the open window of the smallest bedroom, number four privet drive,  along with a cool summer breeze. Harry Potter went over to the snowy owl and took the letter from it's leg. He then noticed that there were two letters. One of them was the normal one from Remus that he received every day; the other was written in green ink, with fancy handwriting.

Harry was always excited to get his school list, so he opened that letter first, eagerly. He was disappointed to see that it was not his school list, but his excitement grew as he read:

_Dear Mr. Potter;_

_Enclosed are the results from your OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) tests. Along with the test scores is a list of course classes that you are recommended to take next term. You are to choose as many as you would like of the list, and owl back the list of the classes you choose. Please select your classes wisely, as this may very well determine your future._

Minerva McGonagall: Deputy Headmistress 

Harry's heart was beating fast. If he didn't get good scores, he would not be able to be an auror like he wanted to . His heart pounding, he unfolded the second piece of parchment in the letter.

_Mr. Potter_

_These are your scores on your OWL tests: _

_History of Magic : Average_

_Herbology: Outstanding _

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Defense Against Dark Arts: Outstanding _

_Astronomy: Average_

_Divination: Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

Potions: Outstanding 

Harry did a double take. He got outstanding on Potions?  Was this a mistake?  He read on.

This is a list of extra subjects that you may wish to take next term, other than the normally required ones . Please choose the subjects you would like to take.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Advanced

Charms: Advanced

Potions: Advanced

Transfiguration: Advanced

Defense Against Lord Voldemort

Auror Training

Dueling for Life

Healing and Herbology

Strategy 

But, written in purple ink, just below the list, was:

Mr. Potter;

I am afraid that due to certain circumstances, each of these classes listed is mandatory. Because of Voldemort's return, and you are the first name on his list, you will have more classes than anyone, and you will be specially trained. Also, most likely as an apology for calling you a liar, the Ministry has granted you permission to  train to become an auror, and receive that title before you leave Hogwarts. 

You will receive special training, as I have already said, from some of your teachers, including Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, me, and Professor Snape. Yes, Professor Snape. I am aware of what happened the last time you were given private training from your potions master, but I have talked with him, and he had reluctantly agreed to teach you. He was rather surprised when he was told of your Potions owl.

This is your list of classes that you will be taking. You are the only student in some of them, and those are your private training. You are to tell no one but your two closest friends of these extra classes. Also, Miss Granger has owled me, and asked whether you two can continue your D.A. club. I have agreed, and the Minister has been told of the circumstances of my lie that day in the office. You are welcome to keep the title. I was particularly astonished, but flattered that day. I only advise you to choose members more carefully, though that SNEAK spell was a great idea on Miss Granger's part.

I will see you on August1st to collect you from the Dursley's house. You will be taken to the place you were brought last summer. I know that instantly mental images of things you may want to forget have come to mind. I ask that you don't feel guilty of anything, as it is mostly my fault. 

You need not reply to this owl to select the courses you wish to take, as I am sorry, but you must take all of them. I have enclosed a list of books that you will need. Some of them are not for any classes at all, but it would be best to buy them for extra reference. 

Sincerely;

Professor Albus Dumbledore 

List of course books, and others for light reading:

_So You Want To Be An Auror- By Neverr BenWon_

_Guide To Defensive Spells, And When To Use Them- By Albus Dumbledore_

_What To Do In The Worse Of Situations- By Regotta Getoutohere_

_So The Dark Lord Is After You- By Albus Dumbledore_

_Advanced Transfiguration- By Minerva McGonagall_

_Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts- By James Potter_

Advanced Potions- By Sevan Rotter 

_Advanced Charms- By Lily Potter_

_Auror  Tips And Training- By Alaster Moody_

_Every Spell, Hex, Charm, And Curse Ever Written- By Merlin_

_Potions For Newts- By Severus Snape_

_Dark Arts: A History- by Salazar Slytherin_

_Hogwarts: A History- by Armando Dippit_

_Light Magic: A History- by Albus Dumbledore_

Sorcerers and Mages- by Godric Gryffindor 

_The History of Merlin- by Anne Cesstor_

_What To Do When You Learn of a Prophecy About You  that Effects the World- by Merlin_

_What To Do When You're Expected To Defeat the Evil and Save the World- by Merlin_

Harry was for the most part happy about the letter. He was also astonished to see that his parents had written two of the required books for his classes. Some had been written by Dumbledore, Gryffindor, and even Merlin. And the last two of the books had very peculiar titles that related exactly to his life.  But, he decided not to ponder that until later, and opened the (almost forgotten) other letter that he had. 

_Dear Harry;_

_Did you receive your owl scores and new courses? Dumbledore already told us about it. I'll be teaching one of your new classes! Did you notice the authors of some of the books? Interesting, that is. Anyway, we'll see you over here in two days! Dumbledore's arranging a Portkey, though I doubt you'd really like that. I'll see you soon. When you get here, I have something special to give you. _

_Remus Lupin _

_Moony_

Harry sighed. He felt bad for Moony, who had known Sirius even more than Harry did. They both, and only they, knew what each other was going through; he read between the lines in the letters. Harry was very excited to finally leave the Dursleys. 

Aunt Petunia was somewhat kind to him; she didn't give him as many chores as she would have, and pretty much left him alone. Uncle Vernon ignored him completely. Dudley gave him strange looks sometimes, but other than that, didn't bother him. They were feeding him fine and treating him fairly, which was really all he wanted from the Dursleys.

Harry, too exhausted to do anything else, plopped on his bed and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.


	2. Unhappy Birthday, Harry

I'm terribly sorry for the delay in updating. I've been very busy. My parents are making me go to summer band camp (I play the flute) so I haven't had much of a chance to update in a while. 

WOW! 48 reviews!!!!! I've never had so many for just one chapter! 

Some of you reviewed and said that I didn't make Harry as… sad as he should be, and I agree with you. I was just trying to start the story a bit, so in this chapter I made him more emotional (but I'm not great at writing emotions).

Before we start with the long anticipated chapter 2, I'd like to thank all of these wonderful people who made writing this story funner (is that a word? ;). 

I got so many reviews, I'm not writing personal notes unless someone asked me a question or something.

Ruhans

Invictus aka Ater Serpans: Thanks for the title…so that's where everyone else is getting it from!

Ann Miller

LilyGinnyBlack

Rinwethiel13: True, they aren't professors now, but they *might* be in the future… *cough-hinthint-cough* I'll try with romance, but I'm not really good at it. What do you suggest? H/?

ReeMarie ` Serenity ` LeBeau

Dark/-)ngel

Feensta

Sailor C

**ElViN~pRiEsTeSs** : lol! They were supposed to be funny, but ironic, don't you think? ;)

athelas : yup, you and I'm one of the only ones to remember the wand thing. It's resting in my very empty and dusty brain ;) 

virginangelic

zazz

cooldamien

Herald Susie

Jarvey

Katsuya

Amyza

CokeFreak

ChristinaLupin01442

Jacq182

Alexandria Wood

Shattered Destiny

Lishel Fracium

Rishi the Insane

Jommoov

Jeffrey

Nexus: I must have worded that wrong. Someone else told me that too. I meant Dumbledore to say that the reason they were doing that was because they were trying to apoligise for calling Harry a lier. Does that sound ok? 

ATOM: I'm sorry, did I ruin the book for you? Sorry, but I warned you… I know, the temptation to read a fanfic before the book must be high… ;)

Zdanz: *Author muttering to herself* I'll keep my mouth shut… I'll keep my mouth shut…

Lady Aeris

LittleEar BigEar's Sis

DA dawg : lol! I know… if you red my bio, there's more to it… but that person did take my writing out of the story, so I'll give 'em credit for that. No, it's a full length story (or at least I hope it will be)

Kurbani

Tamara 

Nelson

~ These next two reviews were from a certain someone who is impersonating me. I won't give flames recognition~

Someone

Seth

Nelson: thanks! Sorry I took so long in posting, but thanks for three reviews!

Erin: I understand. And, as for your question, you're the second one to ask that. I think I worded it wrong in the letter. He's supposed to be saying that the ministry is trying to apologies to Harry for calling him a liar. Thanks for understanding!

FireChild3

~The next two flames are from the same impersonator who just likes to bug me, and I'm not mentioning them.~

saru bhai 

Thanks to all who reviewed! 

Just one more thing before I actually announce the chapter:  (wow, those reviews took up 4 pages!! You like me, you really like me!) If you get a review from someone named 'phoenixpadfoot89' but it's not logged in, then it's not me. Give the credit to my little imposter over there. For more info, read my bio.

Now, to the chapter! ( readers: Finally!!! Yay!!!) 

But, before I begin (readers: Aaaawww!) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jeffery, who reviewed with:

' whoa are you sure you're not J.K. Rowling? This is really good'

Very flattering! *blushes* Sorry, I'm not her, so I can't go selling secrets about the sixth book. And if I was her, I would keep the secrets all to myself! MUHAHAHA! 

Sorry, too many Girl Scout cookies! (Tagalongs and Samoas rock, baby!)

Ok, so finally, here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Unhappy Birthday, Harry

When Harry woke, it was two thirty am. Wondering why he had woken up, he got up and decided to pack his things, because he would be leaving for Grimmauld Place tomorrow. He had already finished his homework in the first week of vacation. It had kept him busy, and kept his thoughts away from Sirius, so he did extra. By this time, he had over 10 extra essays written for his subjects.

He had also studied some more of his Occlumency, as Dumbledore had sent him an extra book on the subject. He was actually practicing it, and learning different ways to control his thoughts.

That day, Harry began to read _Sorcerers and Mages, by Godric Gryffindor._

There is a major difference in level of magic between the Mage and the Sorcerer. The magic level scale goes like this: 

God 

Immortal 

Mage 

Sorcerer 

_Warlock_

Wizard 

_Squib / Muggle_

_The average person is a Wizard, with a normal level of power of magic. A wizard can perform most spells, knows most magic, and is the category of magic with the largest number of persons qualifying. _

_A Squib (a person with a witch and wizard as parents, but has not magical abilities) has, as stated, no magical abilities, and neither does a muggle. This is at the very bottom of the scale.  There is about one squib to every 300 wizards._

_Going upward, a Warlock is a wizard with a little more control over his magical powers than normal wizards. There is almost no difference, however. Warlocks simply have an easier time performing a Patrionous than wizards. There is about one warlock to every 100 wizards_

A Sorcerer is a wizard who had a considerable amount of power more than the average wizard or warlock. This person is born with extraordinary magical powers, and can perform an unforgivable curse in a heartbeat. There is one sorcerer to every 500 wizards.

_A Mage is a person with thrice the magical power of a sorcerer. They can easily do magic with out incantation, or a wand, and sometimes prefer to use a staff, which they find more useful and a better source. Unlike Sorcerers and Warlocks, you cannot compare Mages to a percentage of wizards. There is sometimes one mage every thousand years. Mages are born specially, when the world needs them and their powers. All Mages are born in the summer.  Mages also have to have training from a mentor. This is serious training…_

Harry could read no further. Serious training… Sirius. He missed his godfather very much, yet he was angry that Sirius left him. And it was all Harry's fault. 

Harry, in a rush of anger, hurled the book he was reading at the door. It made a loud thump, and Uncle Vernon yelled at him to be quiet, but Harry didn't care. His anger over the deaths of Sirius, Cedric, Bertha Jenkins, and his parents was rushing up, and he had to let it out. He felt responsible for all of these deaths. No wonder he could see the thestrals. 

Harry kicked the wall, and left a small dent and a larger bruise on his foot. He wanted to yell at the world. That stupid prophesy. It made him famous. It made his parents dead. It made others die for him. It made him have to defeat the most evil wizard in the world. And if he didn't, Voldemort would defeat _him_.

" Why is life so mean? My whole future is planned out for me! Everyone's got everything I do written down plainly, and I have no choices in anything. I'm never told anything! I never get to do anything! I'm trapped in my own house!"

Scrambled thoughts rushed through Harry's head. Scenes from last term. Scenes he'd rather forget.

_ Do not leave your aunt and uncle's house_

" Remember my last, Petunia" 

_ I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here._

_ The headquarters of the Order of the __Phoenix__ may be found at number twelve, __Grimmauld__ Place__, __London__._

_" I__ see you've met my mother"_

_" He's__ not James, Sirius" _

_" Stuff__ he can get by stealth. Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time"_

_"Very well, very well… cleared of all charges"_

_" It's__ alright. You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."_

_" This__ is a lie."_

_" It__ is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"_

_ I must not tell lies._

_" Hem__, Hem"_

_ I must not tell lies_

_" Weasley__ is our king"_

 I must not tell lies.

_" Give__ 'er Hell, Peeves"_

_" Not__ Potter's Army. _Dumbledore's _Army"_

_" I__ cared about you too much."_

_" I__ am afraid that there is no doubt that it _is_ you."_

_I must not tell lies._

_'…Neither can live…'_

_'…while the other survives…'_

"I must confess… that I rather thought… you had enough responsibility to be going on with." 

The tear that trickled down Dumbledore's cheek was still as sharp as a photo in Harry's mind. He had never seen Dumbledore look weak, let alone cry.  And this made Harry sad and worried. 

" Why?" Harry sobbed. " Why did he have to die? I needed Sirius. He's all I've got left."

Harry hadn't really cried over Sirius yet, unless you count that night in Dumbledore's office. He was still, however, angry. He wanted nothing more than to see Sirius again, but that wasn't going to happen. Sirius was gone. Harry felt like he wanted to be alone for a few days. He needed some isolation.

Grabbing a quill and some parchment hastily, he wrote:

_Dear Moony;_

_I want to go back to the Wizarding world, in two days, meet up with you and the others, but at the same time, I also don't. I'm not really sure if I want to leave. I feel alone, but I sometimes want to be alone. Can I wait one more day to leave, and come on August 2nd? I think you're the only one who knows how I feel. _

_Harry._

Before he could change his mind, he sent the letter off with Hedwig.  She gave him a worried look before leaving. 

When she was gone, Harry sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He hated the Lestranges. They had torn apart three people's lives: his, Remus's, and Neville's. _What was Neville doing right now?_ Harry wondered. _Is he mourning, even though he didn't really know Sirius? Neville knows what I'm going through. He's been there. He knows how I feel._

Harry then made a vow to create more of a friendship with Neville. He wanted to know him more. Reflecting, Harry realized that Neville didn't really have any tight friends. Sure, the boys in his dorm were nice to him, but he didn't hang with them every day. 

_It looks like the Trio had become a Quartet_. Harry smiled for the first time in months, and with those thoughts, fell asleep.

He woke to the rapping of an owl on his nose. Rubbing his nose in pain, he sat up and retrieved the letter Hedwig carried.

_Harry;_

_I know exactually how you feel. I felt the same way when Lily and James died. I just wanted to be left alone, yet at the same time I wanted to talk. I still think you should come in tomorrow, though. If you want us to, we'll leave you alone for the most part._

_I did the same thing when your parents were gone. The first thing I did when I heard was look for Sirius. I wanted to cry alone in my room, but I also wanted my friend, who felt just like I did, there, with me. Then, I found that Sirius was in Azkaban, and why he was there. I did not feel anger at first. In the beginning, I believed him when he said that it was Peter, and was convinced that during a trial, Sirius would get off. Then, I found there was to be no trial. As the public grew angry at Sirius, and shunned him, at last, so did I. And twelve years later, well, you know the rest. _

_But I had no one to share my grief with. When Lily and James died, I wanted to cry with Sirius, but when Sirius went to Azkaban, I grieved for him too. I knew that Pettigrew was the traitor until the public convinced me he was dead._

_That meant that I was the last one left, at least for twelve years. To be the last of the four people who were always your friends, that you played pranks and had fun with, that were legend in Hogwarts, was hard. For many years, because I could not find a job, and I was still mourning, I did nothing, and just stayed at my house, reflecting on the past. _

_Around the time you arrived at Hogwarts, I had convinced myself that Sirius was guilty of murder, and that I should move on, and do something with my life. I applied for many jobs, but no one wanted to hire a werewolf. Then, Dumbledore saved me, and I became your teacher._

_I don't really know why I just told you all that. I needed to let it out, and this helped. In a way, I have suffered like Sirius did in Azkaban. I was trapped in my confused thoughts, believing things that were not true. Please don't do that, Harry._

_First of all, no matter what the guilty voices in your head and heart say, it is not at all your fault. You did not know not to go to the DoM. Even if you had continued the lessons with Snape, Voldemort most likely would have had control over your mind anyway._

_Second, I know that you feel like no one understands you, or how you feel, but that's not true. Almost every one of the Order members has had to live with a death of someone they know or love. But they have moved on. _

_Sirius would want you to move on. He would tell you to live a fun and happy life, and don't grieve and do nothing. Don't make the same mistake I did._

_Have a little fun, Harry. _

_Remus_

Harry was still for a moment, thinking. 

Sirius _would _want him to be happy; after all, he had been stuck in his house while Harry was at Hogwarts…

Harry smiled, and decided to try to have fun, like Remus said. He wrote a note telling Moony this, and thanked him. While he slept, he did not realize that he had completely forgotten his birthday. 

**************************************************************

Ok, I know it's really short, but I'm gonna try to update again tonight (unless my dad kicks me off of his computer) so stay posted!

Please review with suggestions! Also, I'm gonna take a poll. 

DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO A RELATIONSHIP? IF SO, THEN WHAT?

THESE ARE THE CHOICES.

Main: 

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Cho (though I'm a little reluctant to do that one. I don't really think Cho is the right one for Harry)

Harry/Tonks (just a crazy idea that suddenly popped into my head. Hey, there may be some people out there who want it)

Harry/ Buckbeak (don't ask. It's the sugar typing.)

On the side:

Ron/Hermione

Ginny/Dean

Draco/Pansy (but this will only rarely be mentioned. I'm not making it a focused-on-how-Draco-is-Misunderstood story. It will be focused on Harry)

 If you have any more ideas on parings that I haven't listed, let me know. I don't really want to do slash.

Obviously, I can't do Harry/Ginny as the main if I also have Ginny/Dean. So if that happens in the voting, I'll reread the _reasons people tell me they want a certain paring. Tell me the reason you want it. Like, you think that Harry and Cho were meant to be together, or that it sounds like in the books, Rowling's gonna do Ron/Hermione, or something._

Please vote, and please review! I'll let the voting go on for a few chapters, as I've already got chapters 3-6 roughly written.

~PhoenixPadfoot89


	3. The Imposter

Ah, since I'm posting this chapter only five minutes after the second chapter (to make up for the long delay in updates) there are no reviewers to thank. *sob*

I hate that it takes up to 24 hours for a chapter to show up! Darn!

Anyway, please continue the poll.

To all Americans:

Sorry I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Happy July 4th~! 

Obviously, I'm an American, but if there are any other British holidays, or German, or whatever nationality my reviewers are, let me know, and I'll mention it.

Ok, since there's no new reviewers to dedicate this chapter too, I'll dedicate it to a reviewer from last chapter.

This is dedicated to Nelson, who reviewed three times for the same chapter! I didn't even know you were aloud to do that. I thought they stopped you after one review per chapter.

Here it is. Slightly longer than the last chapter.

Chapter three: The Imposter

The next morning, he woke bright and early, excited about his leave. He was all packed and had nothing to do until then, so he sat on his bed and started to reluctantly think. He had tried for the whole summer so far to keep his mind busy so he wouldn't think and brood on things, but right now, he had nothing to occupy him until his headmaster came.

When was Dumbledore going to arrive, anyway? He had given no specific time. Harry hadn't even told the Dursleys that he would be leaving. He supposed he should warn them about a very old wizard arriving at their door to take him away, so he cautiously went downstairs.

For practically the whole summer, Harry and the Dursley had stayed out of each other's way. The few words they had spoken were something like, " Get in the car, boy," and "Come make supper, boy." That was about it. 

Harry soon found the whole family in the kitchen, eating breakfast. He slowly went up to his uncle.

" Er… Uncle Vernon? Just to let you know, someone is coming here to pick me up today. I don't know what time."

His uncle glared at him. " No! I won't have another freak blowing up my fireplace again, I won't ha-"

" He's not coming that way. This time he's bringing a Por- a thing that you touch and it instantly brings you somewhere else." 

Vernon grunted, said, " As long as nothing happens to my house." And went back to the paper he was reading.

Harry left as quickly as he could, but not before Aunt Petunia offered him a pancake. She had been kind to him for the summer, much to his surprise. She hadn't gone out of her way to be friendly, but she hadn't given him a list of chores and deprived him of food or anything.

As Harry was almost all the way up the stairs, he heard the doorbell ring. Excited and anxious, he rushed to the door. Smiling at him was an old man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles.  

" Hello, Professor!" Harry said, grinning. As he looked at Dumbledore's beard and clothes, he could not help the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Dumbledore greeted him.

" Hi, Harry. Ready to go?"

" Let me get my trunk." Harry rushed upstairs, but not before looking Dumbledore in the eye. He had the weirdest feeling once again in the result of looking his headmaster in the eye, but it was different this time. Instead of the normal urge to kill him, (normal for Harry, that is) he felt a warning. The blue eyes were not twinkling. His brain and heart screamed danger. Harry gave Dumbledore a suspicious look, and went to fetch his trunk and owl.

Something was wrong. Harry knew it. He grabbed his wand. There was something about Dumbledore. Why did he give Harry a sense of danger? He only felt like this before when he had been portkeyed to the Graveyard, when he went for the Sorcerer's (sorry, I'm not British, so I don't say Philosopher's) stone and when he had heard Parseltounge for the first time in the pipes of Hogwarts. Each adventure resulted in an encounter with Voldemort. Was Voldemort doing something? Was Dumbledore put under the imperious curse by Voldemort?  Was he the real Dumbledore at all?

At this thought, a rush of pain stung his scar, and his suspicions were even more confirmed. Holding his wand steady, he crept down the stairs where he heard "Dumbledore" talking with the Dursleys. The Headmaster seemed nervous of something. Luck was with Harry, as Dumbledore's back was to Harry. 

Harry rushed up to Dumbledore and shouted, " Expelliramus!"  The Dursleys shrieked. Dumbledore was caught by surprise, which totally confirmed Harry's suspicions. The real Dumbledore would have expected anything. Harry held his wand steady at the wizard's heart.

" Harry, what-"

" Who are you?" Harry whispered menacingly. The wizard looked taken back. His face paled quickly when he realized that Harry knew.

" W-what?"

" Who are you?" Harry asked, firmer and louder. " I'm giving you one chance to tell me who you are."

" Harry, I'm Dumbledore."

Harry sneered at this. The figure was slightly shacking. " If you're Dumbledore, then…" Harry's mind rushed for something that the real Dumbledore, and only him, would know. " What's the rest of the prophecy." Harry's eyes tore into the wizard, daring him to answer.

" Um… er…" 

" Stupefy!" Harry shouted. The fake was instantly stunned and fell over. Unfortunately, the Dursleys were also stunned, though in a different way.

When Uncle Vernon found his voice, he asked, " Boy! Tell me what's going on, and why are you using…your _thing_?"

Harry calmly twirled his wand in his hand. " That man is a fake. He is not the real Albus Dumbledore who was supposed to pick me up today. He was most likely sent here to capture me and send me to Lord Voldemort. So, I stunned him before he could. Now, I'm going to owl the real Albus Dumbledore and tell him what just happened."

 But then a thought struck Harry.  How _did _the Death Eaters know that Dumbledore was going to get him today? Had they intercepted his owls? Would it be safe to send Hedwig out? Would Dumbledore get his letter?

A new idea formed. What if he could contact Dumbledore another, faster way? He remembered from somewhere, though where he knew not, that you could contact someone through the brain if the other was skilled in Occlumency, and Dumbledore _was_!

" Go, boy! Go send an… owl" Vernon shuttered at the word. 

" Hold on, I've got a different idea" Harry said, distractedly. 

He concentrated on clearing his mind. He suddenly felt as if he had known how to do this all of his life. His brain had to be absolutely clear for a full minute before attempting to contact someone. Harry had never tried this before, and did not know what the effects of failing would be.

When his mind was as clear as it could be, (A/N: No matter how hard I try, I've never been able to clear my mind. How DO you do it?) he concentrated solely on contacting Dumbledore.

_Albus__ Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore._

Something in his mind tingled, and he could vaguely sense another presence in his mind. 

_Professor Dumbledore? Is that you?_

_Harry?_

_Yes, Sir. Listen, it's an emergency. An impersonator showed up at __Privet Drive__ to pick me up, disguised as you. I sensed he was a fake and stunned him. I would have owled you, but I have a feeling that the house is surrounded by Death Eaters, and it would not be wise to send an owl. Plus, this is great practice._

_I will ponder over how you are doing this advanced Occlumency later. I'll be over there soon, with the Portkey._

_Good by, Professor._

He was already gone. As Harry left his trance, he fell over, unconscious.

Like it? Let me know, and don't forget to vote. I thought of a new paring:

Harry/Fluffy

Or

Harry/Fang

Vote, please (tho I don't think many will vote for that) Just remember, guys, funny as I may make it, this isn't really a comedy story, so don't really vote for that. I'm just trying to lighten your day up , although leaving with sort of a cliffy, I don't think it helped *ducks flying tomatoes*


	4. Through Dudley's Eyes, and the Real Dumb...

Ok, I updated quicker than last time. Is that ok? *ducks flying tomatoes* I guess not…

WoW!!!! Right now, I have**_ 92_ Reviews!!!!! I've never had so many before! You like me, you really like me! I have too many reviewers to thank, so I won't mention them this chapter… maybe the next one.**

Just to let you know, I'm going on aseven day trip to Hawaii in the third week in August (whenever that is) so I won't be here to update. Boy, I will have missed so much! I bet that all of the stories that I'm waiting for more posts will post that week, so I'll be behind! 

Oh, and just so you know,  the vote's still going, tho it looks like people are leaning more toward Harry/ Hermione… you can still vote!!!!

Ok, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Four: Through ****Dudley****'s Eyes and the Real Dumbledore.**

****

Dudley Dursley was astonished when a wizard with a long white beard and blue eyes came to the door. Covering his buttocks carefully (which was extremely hard to do) , he waddled over to his parents. The wizard greeted Harry, but Harry had an odd look in his eye.

The whole summer, Harry had hardly spoken. He had done nothing except lie on his bed in his room, and look out the window. Dudley had been spying on him often. Occasionally, he read books or sent owls, but mostly, he stared out the window with a longing look. A sad look. 

The first time Dudley looked at Harry, the first thing he noticed a change in was his eyes. They were soo emerald. The extremely green eyes had always been deep pools that showed all of Harry's emotions. Even if his face was blank, you could see everything he felt in his eyes. It had been this way ever since Dudley could remember.

In his years of school with Harry, Dudley had noticed that Harry's eyes had always looked sort of sad. He supposed now that it was because he had no friends, and was constantly made fun of. He had the look in his eyes of someone who was not loved. And Dudley had been too mean, too much of a bully, to care.

When Harry left for the wizard's school, Dudley noticed for the first time, a look of excitement, and wonder, and a little scared, but mostly very glad that he was going away to where he was cared for, and not different, in those deep emerald pools. Somewhere he would fit in, and finally be loved. His eyes had shown brightly for the next three summers.

But lately, last summer and this summer, Harry had the look of being lost and sad. Not the same kind of sad that he was in elementary school, though. A different kind of sad. He had lost something that could never be replaced.

That was the summer of Dudley and Harry's fourth, soon to be rising fifth, years. That summer, his eyes still shown bright, but only if you looked very closely, way in the back of the deep pools of green, could you see the sadness.

This year, however, it was shown quite clearly. The first thing you noticed about Harry Potter when you looked at him was his eyes, and how gray they looked. Not really gray, but _dark_. They were no longer the eyes of a happy man. They were disturbing hurricanes that were dark and sullen. They showed sadness, anger, and hurt all over. 

Harry, it seemed, had learned over the years to hide his emotions over his face, but he could never conceal his eyes. They, other than that scar, were the strangest thing about him. It was hard to decide which feature on his face was the most noticeable. And now, it was easy to tell that this 15-year-old boy suffered from depression. He hardly smiled at all over the summer, let alone laugh, and those rare times he did smile, it was weak and never reached his eyes. 

So when Harry had this strange look in his eyes when he looked at this wizard, it was hard to miss. The wizard looked confused and slightly shaken as Harry ran upstairs for his stuff.

The wizard turned to Dudley and his family.

" So… you're the Dursleys." He said slowly and carefully, which surprised Dudley. He was slightly scared. This person did not seem comfortable, as the other wizards who had visited our house had. His eyes kept darting to the door and windows. 

" Yes." Dudley's dad said, a little forcefully.

" Er…how are you?" He asked, and walked over to Dudley's father and extended his old hand. Vernon did not take it.

" Perfectly fine, thank you. Can you take the boy and leave as quickly as possible?" 

" Why?" Dumbledore, as Harry had called him, looked confused that Vernon Dursley wanted to get rid of his nephew.

Dudley noticed Harry sneak up behind Dumbledore.  His wand was out. There was a mad and dangerous gleam in his eye. Suddenly, he shouted something that made Dumbledore's wand fly into Harry's own hand. Dumbledore looked surprised, then scared. He was shacking a little.

" Who are you?" Harry asked, as the man's face paled. 

The man stuttered. Harry asked again.

  
" H-Harry, I'm Dumbledore." Both Harry and Dudley realized that this man was not whom he claimed to be. It was obvious from his lie.

Harry asked the man a question to see if it really was him.  It was something about a prophecy.  The man stuttered, and clearly did not know the answer. Harry shouted a curse, and the man fell over, unconscious. 

Harry now had an angry gleam in his eyes, but it did not completely cover the old storm that was hiding for the moment.

" Boy! Tell me what's going on, and why are you using…your _thing_?"

Harry explained how he was a fake, and said that he was going to owl the real Dumbledore. But then, he had a worried look on his face. Dudley's dad asked if he was going to go owl. Instead, Harry suddenly looked peacefully calm. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he went into a kind of trance. 

Dudley's mum screamed. His dad looked scared. Dudley only stared in astonishment at Harry, who was suddenly radiating a feeling of power. Suddenly, the weak Harry Potter seemed… powerful and strong. Dudley was a little frightened, but couldn't help staring at Harry in a trance.

After about a minute, his eyes came to rest where they normally were, instead of in the back of his head. He looked a little relieved, and then passed out cold on the floor to the shock of his relatives. 

Just seconds after he went unconscious, a very old man with twinkling blue eyes that looked exactually like the fraud appeared out of nowhere, causing the Dursleys to jump back in alarm.

He gave them a small smile. " No need to be frightened. Where is Harry?" He asked kindly. Dudley's parents were too shocked to speak, so Dudley simply pointed across the room at his cousin and the imposter.

This man, Albus Dumbledore, looked grim when his eyes met the 16 year old, and saw that he was out cold. He hurried over.

" Harry? Harry?" Nothing. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered something so that the Dursleys could not hear. Then, Harry began to stir.

** 

" Harry? Harry?" Harry heard a kind, old voice whisper urgently, as though he was far far away. Harry's senses were slowly coming back to him, and he tried to sit up, or even move. He could not. All he could do was hear, and understand.

" Enervate" The old voice said, and suddenly Harry could move again. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. When he opened his green eyes, he saw the kind, old face of Albus Dumbledore staring back at him, his blue eyes twinkling. 

His scar gave a twinge of pain, and Harry's hands quickly found his forehead. Dumbledore seemed to realize that he was in pain because he had looked him in the eye, and sharply turned his head to the wall. Harry understood this, but felt a little angry. Whenever Voldemort possessed him, Harry could not look his headmaster in the eye, or he would have a voice in his head that wanted to kill Dumbledore. But, this meant that Voldemort was possessing him once again. 

" Professor… what?"

" Do you remember what happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, staring intensely at the cracks on the ceiling.

" I-" It was all coming back to him now. He remembered the fake Dumbledore, and the way that he had communicated with the real Dumbledore through Occlumency.

" Yes." Harry gave the man lying on the floor a look of disgust. " That man is a Death Eater. He tried to get me, but I knew that it wasn't you. Wait a second…" Harry said. Instinct told him to be alert and cautious. 

" If you're the real Albus Dumbledore, then… which flavor of Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans did you try in my first year in the hospital wing?"

Dumbledore looked a little surprised for a second, but then smiled. " Ah, I do believe it was ear wax." He answered, now staring at his hands.

Harry smiled. " Sorry, Professor. It's just, I have to be careful."

" That's perfectly alright, Harry. In fact, I'm glad that you questioned me. We must be careful, after all. Now, I suggest we take this imposter back to Hogwarts using this Portkey." Harry nodded numbly. He really hated Portkeys. Ever since the third task.

" Bye, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley." Harry said with little emotion. His uncle nodded at him.

" You have your stuff?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. Dumbledore pulled out a watch from his robes, still not looking him in the eye.

" Ready? One… two…"

Harry shuttered. He remembered the last time he had taken a portkey with Dumbledore. Just before he had said three, Dumbledore had looked Harry in the eye, and Harry felt that urge to kill him. Harry purposely looked down at the floor this time.

" … three…" A tug at his navel brought Harry instantly to the Headmaster's office, in Hogwarts.  Feeling slightly sick, Harry let go of his luggage and slumped down in a chair.

Dumbledore dragged the unconscious body of the impersonator to a corner in the room, then sat down at his desk and looked at his hands. 

" Now, Harry, you must tell me how on earth you managed to contact me during this episode."

Harry sighed. Then, his brain seemed to be fully awake, and he realized that Voldemort was probably resting somewhere in his mind right now. _What if Voldemort was seeing and hearing everything he said? Suppose he was checking to see if his Death Eater successfully captured him? Should Harry say what he had done out loud? Would Voldemort hear?_

" Er… Professor, I don't think I should…" Harry gave him a pointed look.

Dumbledore seemed to understand what Harry meant, and nodded. 

" Well, I suppose for that reason we should keep you here until… necessary."  Harry nodded numbly. Questions were forming in his mind. 

_Was Voldemort watching everything that Dumbledore did? Was he listening to his thoughts? Did he know that they knew that he was possessing Harry at the moment?_

Even thinking aloud that he was being possessed made him shutter, and when he did so, he felt a bitter, happy feeling from his chest. He knew then that Voldemort was listening to his thoughts, and was laughing at him.

For a strange reason, Harry suddenly became furious.

_Go to Hell where you belong, Tom_. Harry thought. And to his astonishment, but not fear, someone answered back.

Potter, you are so easy to manipulate. 

Leave me alone! Harry yelled in his head.

It's true, though, Potter. You were taken to the Graveyard with ease, and it was very simple for me to get you to the Department of Mysteries. Just take someone you love, and put them in danger. 

Harry was seething. He was so absorbed in what was going on in his head, he did not notice Dumbledore staring at the wall two feet away from him with an questioning look on his face.

I said, leave me alone! Harry answered back, but Voldemort continued.

…Of course, he wasn't in danger then. You were the one who led him to danger. Thanks to you, he's dead now. You sent him to Death. 

No!

Oh, yes, Potter. He realized that you were tricked, and he went after you. He's dead now, because of you. Gone. It's so easy to manipulate someone when they love and care about someone! And from your love and caring nature, plus your heroism, Sirius Black is Dead.

No! It's not true!

…Dead. He's dead. Black died. Don't you miss your poor Sirius? Poor widdle Harry misses his Padfoot. Boo hoo! Sirius was easy to get to come. He loved you, Harry. That's why he came after you and it's your entire fault he died.

" No! No it isn't!" 

Well, I'll leave you to your mourning. Tell Dumbledore I said hi.

And suddenly, Harry felt a heaviness leave his brain. He felt normal again, but he was still very disturbed. 

" Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, still not looking him in the eye, but just over his shoulder at the wall.

" You can look at me. He's gone now." Harry said dully and with anger.

" What happened?" He asked softly and with concern.

" I knew that he was there. He realized I knew, and… he talked to me." Harry said. It was hard for him to hold back tears. " He… he said I was easy to manipulate.  He said it was easy to control people who love others. He said Sirius was dead because of…" Harry didn't want to say that it was because of him, because he knew Dumbledore would deny it, but it wouldn't do anything to reassure him. " … a mistake." Harry said, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

Dumbledore seemed to be surveying Harry, but he said nothing.

" Oh, and he told me to tell you he says hello." Harry murmured.

Dumbledore looked very thoughtful. " Well," He finally said, " this only means that he is having a much easier time… possessing you. I fear that there is nothing we can do to stop him. I am very curious as to how you contacted me earlier, though. I trust that he is gone, and you can speak to me about it?"

Harry nodded, and explained everything that had happened. When he was finished, 

Dumbledore had a look of surprise on his usually unreadable face.

" Harry, that is very, very advanced Occlumency! Only if someone has studied for years can they communicate with another skilled in that subject. Do you have any idea how you managed to contact me when you felt danger?"

" No. I just…knew to do it. Like I'd done it all of my life."

Dumbledore looked very curious, but left it at that.

" Do you realize that if you are indeed this skilled at Occlumency, you may be able to… speak to Voldemort himself?"

" But Professor, I just did-"

" No, you misunderstand me. I mean you would be the one to invade his thoughts. The exact opposite of what he just did to you. You would be able to watch him, see where he is and what he is thinking."

Harry was astonished. He would be able to spy on Lord Voldemort!

"Do you really think I could do that?" Harry asked with apprehension. 

" Yes. It will take about a month for me to train you to do it, but yes."

" You're going to train me?"

" That is my plan, yes." Harry was very excited. He, like Sirius, (though it was very painful to think about) wanted to be able to do everything he could to help the Order in the war, though he knew he would be the one to finally battle Voldemort. 

" Sir, if Voldemort can…well, … possess me, then why doesn't he do it all of the time? Then he can learn much more information."

" It is my belief, and I could be wrong, that he can only possess you when you are feeling a strong emotion, like you can tell when he feels a strong emotion by your scar. When you learn to spy on him, you will only be able to if he is feeling a strong emotion, like joy, anger, sadness, or fear. You were feeling slightly fearful, and also a little angry, when he possessed you."

Harry realized just then that he would be possessing Voldemort. That's not something you hear everyday. 

" Now, Harry, I believe the Polyjuice Potion our little imposter has taken will wear off in a minute. Let's see who our little Death Eater was."

Harry's stomach did a flip. What if it was Lestrange: Sirius's killer and Neville's parents' torturer? If it was only her…

Suddenly, the imposter's face began to change… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is the death eater? Will Harry be able to join the Order, or will Molly Weasley protest? Is Voldemort really a guy? 

Sorry, yes, of course he is… lost control there…

Anyway, before I finish, some of my voters said that they wanted Ron/Luna or Harry/Luna… so those are two more options also… 

… and you do realize I was only kidding about Harry/Fluffy, right? I mean, ok, if you really want me to… but still, how do you write the hero of the wizarding world in love with and dating a three-headed dog?

Please review and vote!


	5. Low Hopes and High Hopes

Wow! I've got a whole lot of reviews! Something like 136…

You like me, you really like me! 

Ok, I haven't done the tally on what parings people voted for, so I was planning on doing that tonight. If you want to get a last minute vote in, do it now!

I should tell you, though, it's looking like most people are going with Harry/Hermione…

Ok, this long awaited chapter is kind of short, but I will post the next one tonight or tomorrow… I already have five more chapters written, so the romance won't really start until then.

Also, just to let you know, the romance is not going to be the main part of the story. It will just be like in the 5th book, when Cho is only mentioned a little. This will not become a full romance story. 

Oh, and no, Harry's not going to get supernatural powers in this story, he's just going to get Auror training. He may have like, wand less magic or something, but he won't be able to blow up the world with a sneeze.

Ok, I have too many reviews to mention, so I'd just like to thank all of my reviews: you keep my esteem up! I mean… over 100!!! And no flames!

Ok, here you go. 

Chapter Five: Low Hopes and High Hopes

Suddenly, the imposter's face began to change…

… into Peter Pettigrew's face. Harry was at first happy and excited… then he realized that it didn't matter if Sirius was free. It was too late.

Harry sighed and looked at Dumbledore, who turned to him.

" Why do you look so disappointed, Harry?"

" I… I was hoping for the imposter to be someone else…" Dumbledore nodded and seemed to understand.

" Well, before I send you back to the Order's headquarters, I would like to tell you that I want you to keep studying Occlumency. Not in order to block Voldemort from your brain, as we have found that it won't do much good, but in order to learn to enter his brain."

" I have been studying, Sir."

" Excellent. Now, one more thing. And please answer me truthfully. Are you alright, Harry?" He knew that he meant mentally, not physically.

Harry sighed. No, he was not alright. He was tired and sad and lonely and angry. " No." He murmured.

Dumbledore gave him a look of sympathy. Harry instantly became angry. " Don't look at me like that! I can't stand pity! I'll be alright." 

" Are you positive, Harry?"

" No." He answered truthfully.

" Is there anything I can do-"

" No." Harry inturrepted. " I'm fine. I can deal with it." He said.

Dumbledore nodded businesslike. " Very well then. Just remember that if you ever need someone to talk to, your friends, your teachers, the Order members, and I are all here for you." Harry nodded slightly.

" Now, Take this portkey to the Order Headquarters. You may be there a little early. Tell them I will join them shortly for their meeting." 

" Sure, Professor. But, Sir…" Harry could not think of a good way to say it. " You know that I have battled Voldemort no less than four times. I have survived all of them. And I'm the one destined *sigh* to defeat him at the very end. I really want to join the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore opened his mouth, but Harry continued. 

" Sir, you know that I could do it. I want to have a part in this war. At least before the very end. I want to _do_ something."

Dumbledore looked like he was debating something. Minutes passed and then he said.

" I must admit that what you said is true. You always have courage in the face of danger. You are brave and loyal, and I believe you could face up to the challenges the Order presents. You need to be a part in this war. If you do not take action till the very end…well, …you may not win. You are right. I will allow you to join the Order."

Harry's heart lept for joy. He would be able to join the Order of the Phoenix.  He would help stop Voldemort. 

" I will speak with the other members tonight. If they give their consent, you may join. You will not come to this meeting, as we will discuss your membership. I know everyone knows that you can do it, but I believe Molly Weasley may think you're too young. She may insist that you stay out to ensure your safety."

" Professor, please tell her that my life would be in danger even without my membership in the Order." Harry said. Dumbledore smiled.

" Of course. You must not tell your friends until the decision is final. Do not tell anyone, not even the Order members when you get there."

" Yes Sir."

" Good. Take this portkey. See you soon Harry. Wish me luck with Molly." Harry grinned fully for the first time since that fateful day last term. This made Dumbledore smile too. Harry took the portkey and left for number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

 Yay, no cliffy! *audience sighs in relief*

I'm gonna try and tally tonight, if my dad doesn't kick me off his computer…

Please review!


	6. Just an Author's note the poll winner!

Ok, first of all, this is just sort of an Author's note chapter, tho I know you all hate those! *ducks tomatoes* 

I know I promised a new chapter and the results of the poll the same night I posted the 5th chapter. My only excuses are that FF.net was down on my computer, and my dad kicked me off anyway.

*angry mob burns down Phoenix Padfoot's house in protest of the stupid excuses*

Sorry… *grins sheepishly*

But… this is just an author's note to tell you…

THE RESULTS ARE IN!!!!!!!

And the winner is:

You know, maybe I should just save it for the next chapter… *angry mob gives threatening glares* Ok, ok!!!

I am sooooooooooo mean, aren't I? Ok, I'll stop now. The winner is Harry/ Hermione!!!!

Congradulations, all who voted for that ship.

As for those who didn't, frankly, I really don't think that that is what will happen in the books. I am expecting JK Rowling to do R/H. But, hey, that's what most of you picked.

Here are the finally tallys:

Harry/Hermione: 42

Harry/Ginny: 30

Harry/Luna: 12

Harry/Tonks: 5 

Harry/Blaise Zambini: 5 (I was never sure if Blaise was a girl or a boy…)

Harry/Fluffy: 5 ( Some of you people are really weird! Just kidding!)

Harry/ A chaser: 1

Ron/Hermione: 16

Ron/Luna: 10

Ron/Lavender: 1

Ginny/Dean: 13

Ginny/Neville: 2

So that's the tallies. I hope you're happy. If not, then I'm sorry, and I'll make it up to you somehow… how about I dance? No? Ok… if you insist… 

Just remember that this is not going to turn into a romance fic. It's just a little something in the back round to think about. The first… eleven or so… chapters are already written, so the romance won't come until after that.

I will try to post my chapter tonight… wait, didn't I say that last time?

If you don't want to review this chapter, since it's an author's note, I understand. But if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for my story, let me know! I am open for anything! 

One more comment: it took me like, 30 minutes to tally all of those votes! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Without you, I couldn't waste your time with this stupid author's note! 

;)

~PhoenixPadfoot89


	7. Thick as a Brick

Yay, I kept my promice! Ok, I know that this chapter's kind of short, but 30 seconds after I post this one, I'm posting chapter 7, part one, which is much, much longer! Have fun!

Ok, and to some of my reviewers:

Kento: I've always wondered: is Blaise a girl or boy? It could go either way

Kateydidnt: Yeah, I was a little confused about that the first time I read the book. Thanks for putting me straight!

Dark Lady of Slytherin: Don't worry, he won't get supernatural powers. Thanks!

Alright, be prepared for ultra-shortness … did I just make up a new word? Cool! That's my new word: ultra-shortnss!

Chapter Six: Thick as a Brick

The familiar pull of a portkey made Harry wince slightly, and he was much relieved when his feet landed once again on solid ground. He found that he was in Hermione's room at the Order's Headquarters. Coincidently, Ron was in there too.

" Harry! Harry, you're here! How are you, mate?"

Harry hesitated. " Fine, Ron. What's been going on here lately?"

Ron shook his head. " Nothing. The twin's extendable ears, no matter how hard we try, aren't getting past the spell my mum put on the door. We haven't heard anything from the Order all summer. I wish I was in the Order."

Harry felt a pang of guilt. With luck, Dumbledore would convince them to let Harry join. Ron most likely would be jealous. Harry would have to keep secrets from him.

" Um… where's Hermione?" Harry asked to take his mind off of the subject.

" I'm right here, Harry!" All that Harry saw was a mass of bushy, brown hair rush up to him from the door before he was toppled over by a very happy Hermione.

" _Hermione_! Geroff!" Harry tried to say while the bushy brown hair was hugging him.

" Oh, sorry, Harry. Anyway, how are you? You were supposed to come later today! Why are you hear early?"

" Never miss anything, do you? Well, if you must know…a Death Eater taking the Polyjuice potion came as Dumbledore and tried to get me from my house. I realized that they were an imposter, so I stunned them. Then, I… send Hedwig to Dumbledore, and he came. We took the Death Eater to his office, and he portkeyed me here." Harry felt that he should not say how he really contacted Dumbledore. They both were stunned. 

" Harry, how could you be positive that it wasn't the real Dumbledore? What if it was? You would be attacking your headmaster!" Hermione said.

" I asked him a question only the real Dumbledore would know." Harry regretted it the moment he said it. He knew the next thing Ron would say was:

" What did you ask?"

He really didn't feel comfortable telling them about the prophecy. He didn't even like thinking about it. 

" Um… well, it's something…well…"

" What?" They both asked, eager to know.

Harry murmured something unintelligible. 

" What?" They repeated. 

He sighed, and said " Iaskedhimhowthelastpartoftheprophecygoes."

" What?" Ron asked. 

" Nothing. I've got to unpack. I'll see you at dinner." Harry said, trying to avoid the subject.

When Harry left the room, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, bewildered.

" Did you catch any of that?" Ron asked her.

" Well, I heard 'prophecy' in there. You don't suppose that he heard the prophecy when it was smashed in the Department of Mysteries?"

" How? It was so loud with everyone fighting. I don't think anyone could hear it."

" But what if Harry knew before then? What if Dumbledore told him?"

" We'll have to ask him." Ron said, but Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Honestly, Ron, you have no consideration for other people's feelings. Couldn't you tell that Harry didn't want to talk about it?"

" He just said that he had to unpack!" Ron said.  Hermione looked at him, exasperated.

" Sometimes you are very thick, Ron." And she walked out.

Ron stared after her. " What'd I do?" He asked no one in particular.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

lol! Ron's a little thick sometimes! Did you like the ultra-shortness? Was it … ultra… and… short… ness? Ok, I'll stop using my word. *coughultra-shortnesscough*

Please review, tho by yhe chance you read this, the other chapter should be up. If not, then, … just review anyway.


	8. The Order of the Phoenix

Ok, Since I  posted this one really fast too (yay~!) there aren't any reviews to thank. SO REVIEW!!!!!

This is only part one of the full chapter seven. I can't just give you an ultra-shortness chapter (there's my new word again!!!!) and then put a really really long chapter after it! It would drive you mad… you could join me in insane-dom~! (another new word! I'm very creative today!)

Chapter Seven: The Order of the Phoenix 

Harry went to the attic. It was the first place he thought of. When he sat down next to Buckbeak, he instantly felt a rush of sadness and anger. Sirius was tending to Buckbeak when Kretcher told Harry that he wasn't in the house. Now Buckbeak, just like Harry, was missing a fatherly figure.

** 

Finally, Dumbledore arrived for the Order meeting. He Apparated into the kitchen of 12, Grimmauld Place, and  instantly, all pointless chatter stopped. Everyone turned to the Head of the Order.

" Hello, all"  he said. 

" What took you, Albus?" Moody asked. 

" Well, I'm afraid I had a small matter to attend to. You see, a Death Eater taking Polyjuice potion tried to impersonate me, and went to the Dursley's to try and kidnap Harry." Instantly, chatter started, and Dumbledore was asked many blurred questions.

" Settle down, Harry's perfectly fine. He realized that he was not me. He snuck downstairs where the Dursleys were with the Death Eater, and he disarmed him. He then asked him a question that only I would know. The Death Eater could not answer, so Harry stunned him. Then, he contacted me through Occlumency." Dumbledore let it sink in.

" He _what_?" Moony asked.

" He went into a trance, and contacted me through my mind. He gave me enough information to know that he was in danger, and I left as quickly as I could. When I arrived, he was unconscious on the floor." 

" Is he alright? Oh, I have to see him!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

" He's fine, Molly. Many skilled Occlumentists are unconscious after a trance. I took him back to my office, and-"

" Dumbledore, how did he do that? That's something only the very skilled can do, and, well, he isn't too skilled in Occlumency." 

" I have no idea how he did it. I asked him, and he said that he had been studying over the summer, but I don't believe that he studied enough to know how to contact me through thought. 

" But, when we arrived in my office, Voldemort was possessing him at that moment. This time, he actually spoke to Harry." He paused for the many gasps. " He was simply taunting Harry. When Voldemort was gone, Harry retold the whole story to me. Then, the Death Eater was revealed to be Peter Pettigrew."

Moony growled. " Wormtail."

 Dumbledore nodded. " Yes, Wormtail. Harry suddenly became sad, which was not the reaction I expected he would show when we had finally caught him. I left him guarded and trapped for later, when we will turn him in to Fudge. 

" Then, just before I sent Harry here by portkey, he asked me something." Dumbledore took a breath and then continued.

" He asked me whether he could join the Order. And I told him that I give my consent." Gasps were heard again, and, as expected, Snape did not look pleased. Molly Weasley was the first to speak.

" No! He won't, Dumbledore! He's too young! He'll be in great danger! You can't!" She stood up as she yelled this, and Ron could almost hear this from his room.

Dumbledore shook his head. " Molly, I know that you count Harry as one of your sons. I do too. But he's not too young. I am sure you remember all of the adventures and trouble that Harry and his friends get into every year. Why, he stopped Voldemort from coming back when he was only 11. And he's already in life threatening danger as it is. What more danger could the Boy Who Lived be in?"

Molly bit her lip and sat down, but still looked slightly unsure. Remus Lupin stood up.

" Dumbledore, are you sure we can? He will have to take part in many missions if he joins. He will have a lot of responsibility. Is he up to risking his life on some missions?"

" Ah. I have considered that too. And, I must say that Harry is very responsible. And he already has a great burden on him, which is even more reason to let him join. He's going to have to take action in this war soon, or he may not be prepared…" He trailed off.

" What do you mean?" Tonks asked. " Prepared for what?"

Dumbledore sighed. He had not yet informed the Order of the prophecy that changed Harry's life. He was not entirely sure that he should tell them, because of what he expected their individual reactions to be. 

" I cannot tell you now. When he is ready, you will be informed." He announced, which made many confused.

" Now, are there any other questions or comments that someone would like to make on the subject of Harry joining the Order?"  Some looked like they were considering standing, but they did not.

" Very well. Before we vote, I would just like to say that Harry is very brave, daring, and determined to fight Lord Voldemort.  He would do anything for the side of light and for his friends. And, if you recall, he had a quick mind in the face of life threatening danger. He would be a great asset to the Order. Harry may look like his father, but he does not act like he did." Dumbledore added for Snape. " I must ask you not to vote according to how his parents acted. Now, all those in favor?"

Dumbledore's heart was beating fast. Harry was like a son to him, and he really wanted him to be able to fight. He smiled when he saw all of the hands up. Molly looked a little hesitant at first, but then murmured, "Oh, alright." And he hand rose. Everyone was more than a little surprised when they saw Snape's hand was reluctantly in the air.  

" None opposed?" No one spoke, or raised their hand.

" Order passed! Harry James Potter is now a member of the Order of the Phoenix!"

Cheers erupted, and the Weasleys children and Hermione all wondered why. Only Harry had a vague suspicion as to what the cheers were all about.

" Now, before the meeting adjourns, I have one more question. Now that Harry's an Order member, I am sure that his friends are going to be… well, envious of him. Do you think we should tell them he is in the Order, and if so, when?"

Arthur Weasley spoke up for the first time that evening. " I know that my boys will be jealous of him for a bit, especially Ron. I don't think we should tell them."

" But what will Harry say when it's time for a meeting?"

" I think we should tell them. They are his friends, and they have a right to know." Remus said. " They may be jealous at first, but…"

" I think," Dumbledore inturrepted, " … that when they see the circumstances that practically force Harry to join, they will instantly pity him." This little comment earned silence.

" Again,  I cannot tell you, but there is a huge reason why Harry must join. I will tell you when he is ready for others to know."

" Does it have anything to do with the prophecy thing that he was after?" Tonks asked.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. 

" Oh." She said. 

" Well, what have we decided on?"

" There is no other choice. The others must know. But Harry will not be aloud to mention what goes on in here to them."

Dumbledore nodded. " Decision approved. Meeting adjourned." 

They stood up and filed out of the kitchen, all except Molly, who started right away on making dinner.

Dumbledore went to find Harry. When he found him, he was in his and Ron's room. The trio was in there, and Harry was studying on his bed.

" Harry?" Dumbledore said softly. " Can I talk to you? No, you two may stay." He said quickly as Hermione and Ron went to the door.

" Sure." Harry looked up from his book,  _What__ To Do When You're Expected To Defeat the Evil and Save the World- by Merlin_. The headmaster chuckled at the title.

" It's an interesting read, really. It's very detailed. It seems as if it was written just for me." Harry grinned.

But Harry started to gape at Dumbledore when he said, " That's because it _was_ written just for you." He whispered this so that Ron and Hermione could not hear.

" W-What?"

" Merlin was a Seer. He had a vision that you would be the one to battle Voldemort. There were two different outcomes: one where you won, and one where you lost." Dumbledore murmured.

Harry could not think of anything to say. 

Dumbledore continued. " But, that is not the matter for which I came here. I came to tell you that the Order had voted… and you are a member!"

Ron and Hermione gaped too. 

" Er… Headmaster? Did you just say that Harry is a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione questioned. He nodded, and Harry gave his second smile of the summer. Then, he surprised everyone by standing up and giving Dumbledore a quick hug. Dumbledore was startled for a second, but then returned the hug.

" Thank you, Professor! You have no idea how much this means to me." Harry said, still hugging.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. Harry had never had the chance to hug someone, other than Mrs. Weasley. He had never hugged someone, like a father, other than Sirius… it was good that the boy had finally found someone to act as a father. After all, his father and Sirius both ended up… well, dead. Dumbledore felt proud to know that Harry trusted him, and felt like he was his dad.

 When Harry finally pulled back from the hug, he was smiling brighter than he had in two years. His eyes were bright with tears, and Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore could tell that they shined with love. Dumbledore really thought of Harry as the son he never had, and his heart swelled to know that Harry felt the same. 

" Thanks." Harry whispered, but all three heard.

Dumbledore was smiling brighter than he had in a very long time, and his eyes twinkled strongly. " You're welcome, Harry."

**

Ron instantly felt very envious the moment Harry was told he was a member of the Order, but the jealousy trickled away as he saw Harry truly happier than he had been since his third year. 

He could tell that Harry and Dumbledore had a son-father relationship, the way they hugged. He actually felt happy for Harry, because he knew that all of Harry's fatherly figures were dead. He had no one to turn to for comfort other than Ron and Hermione, and it was different when you were friends. He had never truly loved someone. 

Harry loved Ron and Hermione like the best of friends. He would do anything and everything for them. But  it wasn't the same as having a dad. 

Ron was still a little jealous, but he decided to hold it in for a little while. He did not want to spoil the one day that Harry felt he had a _dad_.

When Dumbledore excused himself, Ron and Hermione walked up to Harry, who's brilliant green eyes were dropping a few small tears that shimmered in the sun's light from the dusty window.

" Congratulations, Harry." Ron said, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

" You… you're not mad at me?" Harry's green eyes tore into him, and for some reason, he found that he could not lie to those eyes.

" Well, only a little. I'm happy for you, Harry." Ron smiled.

" We both are." Hermione said. 

The three friends hugged as the sun set and dusk took over, making the hot and summery sky shine with red and gold.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````

Can you believe it? For once, no cliffy!!!! Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the title is a song by Jeff Rothul (did I spell that right, all of you Jeff fans?) I didn't make it up. I just thought it sort of fit with Ron's… um… insane-dom. ( :D)

REVIEW!!!! … please?


	9. Harry and Remus

Wow!!! 215 reviews! I've never had that many! That's like… more then the reviews from all of my stories combined!!! Thanks to all!

**Mella**** deRanged**

**Shdurrana****: I just wanted to thank you, for being a dedicated reader. You've reviewed pretty much all of my chapters, and stories, and thanks for that!**

**Lady Lightning:** Yes, Snape knows the first part. None of the Order knows any, tho, as you'll find out in this chapter.

**Façade 1:** Well, I'm sort of a shipper. I'm almost positive that Ron/Hermione will be what happens in the books, but I have no idea who Harry will pair with. 

**Pottersgirlll08**

**Dark Lady of Slytherin:** Don't worry, I would NEVER kill off Dumbledore! He's on the top of the list with my favorite charactors, (which includes Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Harry). If I kill him off, it would be in a really angsty fic. I love him too much… he's just so… cool! He knows everything! 

**Dreamer43:** Well, yeah, he's old, but… who else has Harry got left? It's sort of a father and a grandfather relationship.

**Evilenchantress****: don't worry, I won't be stopping any time soon!**

**Darienetta**** Stoke: Thanks! *blushes* you're right. I really like Laterose's too!**

**Bob 33**

**Athelas****: yeah, you're right, I did kind of rush it, a bit. I think Rowling will have Harry angry at Dumbledore, but I love Dumbledore too much! As for your question: lol! I'm not telling ; ) I'm not sure if I'm gonna use it later in the story or not, but good for you for noticing that!**

**ChristinaLupin** 01442: Lol! Sorry, James! 

**Laterose******

**Nelson:** Am I really that good? People keep saying this story is the best, but I doubt that. Thanks! Hmm… interesting idea, but no, doesn't control the sunset. I just tried to be descriptive and stuff.

**Kensai2**

**CounterCurse**: Yeah, you and another reviewer said the same thing, but, as I said above, Remus is the only other one he has, and I love Dumbledore, and Harry doesn't know enough about Remus. He knows Dumbledore much better… every year he seemes to end up in the hospital wing, and has a long talk with Dumbledore…

**GrimmyD******

**Lover5**: well, they'll be close, but not that close. Harry won't be calling him dad, but I've considered having him call him Albus… I mean, he does in practially all my other stories.

**Firebreath**: *puts phone down from call to St. Mungos* lol!!! HG/ WW? I've never thought of _that! Thanks!_

**Shandilya**: I agree with you completely. Ron is darker, and Harry isn't a whimp. Thanks for the review~

This chapter is dedicated to Darienetta Stoke, my 200th reviewer!!! Thanks!

_Chapter Seven Part 2: Harry and Moony_

Dinner was a fun event that night. Everyone congratulated Harry, and all were in a happy mood; except Ron. He was starting to feel envious of his friend again.  He had to force a laugh once or twice .

When dinner was done, the trio went to the boy's bedroom. Harry, to the delight of Hermione, began to read one of his books for the school year. Ron shook his head at the thought, and instead challenged Hermione to a game of chess.

Finally, Ron and Hermione went to bed, (Ron, of course, had won) and Harry was still finishing his book. He was still reading  _What__ To Do When You're Expected To Defeat the Evil and Save the World- by Merlin, _only the title was charmed so that it would look like _Quidditch through the Age_s to anyone else. 

He finished the book at ten, and found that he wasn't tired. With lack of anything else to do, he went downstairs to the kitchen and got something light to eat.

To his surprise, Remus came down a few minutes after he did. He looked a little surprised to see Harry there too.

" Can't sleep?"  
  


" Well, yeah." Harry said, distracted. " I've been thinking about… well, the prophecy."

" Harry, it's not your fault that it was dropped. In fact, the fact that it was destroyed might be the best-"

" No, not about that. Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Now Remus was confused.

" All we knew was that Voldemort was trying to get a prophecy out of the Department of Mysteries, and if he did get it, well, that would be bad. Dumbledore never told us anything else." And then it clicked. Remus remembered what Dumbledore had said…

_" I__ think we should tell them. They are his friends, and they have a right to know." Remus said. " They may be jealous at first, but…"_

_" I__ think," Dumbledore inturrepted, " … that when they see the circumstances that practically force Harry to join, they will instantly pity him." _

_" Again__,  I cannot tell you, but there is a huge reason why Harry must join. I will tell you when he is ready for others to know."_

_" Does__ it have anything to do with the prophecy thing that he was after?" Tonks asked._

Dumbledore nodded gravely. 

So that was what Harry was talking about.

" The prophecy has to do with you, doesn't it?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Harry nodded, looking down. His face, though barley visible, had deep lines across it. His eyes looked burdened, and seemed to show that Harry held the world on his shoulders. Remus knew that Harry didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject.

" So… you're a member of the Order now…" He said.

Harry's face visibly lightened at that. He gave a small smile.

" Yes. I am. Dumbledore told me after the meeting." Remus couldn't help but smile. 

" It was a rather interesting meeting. Molly Weasley was astonished that Dumbledore would even suggest it. Everyone ended up voting for you, Harry. That is, after a few speeches. We knew that you could do it, it's just that, well, we cared for your safety. And then, should we tell your friends or not? We were worried that Ron might get jealous, which I still believe he will be after a few days. And then, Dumbledore said that you had to prepare for something…" Remus could tell that Harry knew exactually what he meant. 

" Yes. I do." He said dully.

" Never mind, Harry. Forget I-"

" No. I'm going to tell you because you have a right to know, and I need to get it off my chest. It's been weighing down on me, and I've got to tell someone."

Remus looked at him.

" If you're sure…"

" I am. Ok, here goes. You know that the prophecy orb thingy was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries. Well, that was only a copy of it, sort of. You see, Professor Trelawney was the one who recited the prophecy to Dumbledore one night 26 years ago in the Hog's Head Inn…" Harry explained the whole prophecy to him, and how one of Voldemort's supporters heard only the first part of it.

"… that's why Voldemort wanted to kill me, so many years ago." Stunned silence followed Harry's speech. Finally, Remus's tongue was able to move.

" Wow." He said. " So… you're the only one who can kill him?" Harry nodded. 

" Others may weaken him, but I am the only one who is able to defeat Lord Voldemort. If I don't, he will kill me, and the Wizarding world will end."

" Kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest." Remus commented dryly. 

" The thing is, I don't really want to kill anybody. I don't want to be a murderer." Harry said. " What would my parents say?" He whispered, but he didn't know that Remus heard him.

" They would be proud of you, Harry. They would understand. After all, you were the one who stopped your dad's best friends from killing one of his former friends. You told us not to kill Pettigrew. Now, I don't think that's something a murderer would do." 

" But, I still don't want to kill. Even if it is the most evil wizard ever. But if I don't kill him, then he will kill me. If he kills me, then everyone will die. You, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Moody, Neville… everyone I've ever spoken a word too. And… if I die, the world will end. Voldemort will take over, and there will be nothing but darkness." Harry sobbed. 

" But that's not going to happen. You will be the winner of the battle. Voldemort will be gone. You will save the world. I have my full confidence in you."

" Great. So I have to save the world. I'm the last hope." Harry muttered sarcastically.  

Minutes passed in silence. Then, Remus spoke.

" I have something to give you." He said. Harry didn't seem to notice, so Remus went into his bedroom to get his gift. When he returned with two small, slender boxes covered in dust, Harry looked up. _Those couldn't be what he thought they were, could they?_

" When your parents died, I was given these. I haven't touched them at all. I wanted to save them for you, Harry. I know I'm a little late, but Happy Birthday, Harry."

He set the old boxes down on the table. Harry, with trembling fingers, lifted the cover of one of them. Dust floated around for a second, and then cleared. Harry peered in the boxes. Inside was a long wooden stick: a wand. It looked like it had not been touched for little less than sixteen years…

Lifting the cover of the other one too, he gasped. Another wand was there, and it looked just as old as the first. 

" These are… my mum and dad's… aren't they?" Harry asked. Remus nodded, his throat too tight to speak. 

Harry slowly lifted the first wand, and he could tell instantly that this one was his father's, just by holding it. He could feel the old magic flowing through it, active for the first time in many years. Then, an idea came to Harry. Holding the wand up high,  he said  firmly, 

" Priori Incantatium!" A blue mist spun around the room, and a strong shield formed around Harry. Harry knew then that the last thing his father had done was to put up a shield  against the killing curse. Remus sighed. Harry could have sworn he heard him mutter, " He knew it wouldn't have worked."

Harry was about to reach for his mother's wand when he stopped. He realized that the would find out the spell that saved his life. The spell that killed Voldemort. The spell that was based on his mother's love. And he didn't want to yet. Maybe later, but not now. He wasn't ready.

" Thanks, Remus. I don't really want to do my mum's just yet." Remus seemed to understand. " I'm going back to bed. Thanks" Harry said, and went upstairs with the two wands. He wrapped them in his invisibility cloak, along with the Marauder's map, and placed them in a secret compartment of his trunk that only he knew of. It was even password protected. The password was "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs" only in Parceltongue.

When Harry had gone to bed, Remus sighed. The poor boy. Remus knew that he felt that this was not the right time to test Lily's wand just yet. But that time would come, He knew, when Harry needed it, and when he was ready.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hmm… keep the wand thing in mind… It might be essential later… *hint hint*

I hope you like it!

The reason Harry tells Remus about the Prophecy, in case you don't understand, is that he feels… like Remus is feeling the same pain that he is about Sirius's death. He can relate to Remus, and he wants to get to know him more. He is also shocked that Dumbledore didn't tell the Order, as he was sure that they would know, so it kind of leaked out anyway.

Also, Harry _needs_ to tell someone. The information is collecting inside him, and making him more and more depressed and sad. It's building up inside him. So, Remus was the first person to ask, really. If Harry doesn't tell someone, he'll have an emotional breakdown.

Harry isn't going to be telling his friend for a while, because he still feels that it's his secret, and his responsibility. Also, he still can't fully comprehend what it means. He still needs to face up to it. For a while, Remus is going to be the only other person who knows.

Plus, the less people who know, the better, because Voldemort could capture the people who know and force it out of them. That's another reason he doesn't tell Ron and Hermione. He doesn't want them to get hurt. Of course, he doesn't want Remus to get hurt too, but he would risk everything for Ron and Hermione.

Get all of that? Good. I'm also going to post chapter two of The End of Term Feast, for all who have read that, soon. I don't exactually have it done, tho.

Please review!!!!!!!!


	10. Letters and a suprise

To my reviewers:

**Shdurrani:** good guess!!! ; )

**Mella**** deRanged**

**Keebler-elmo****: Well, no one really knows exactually what his mum did, so I'm just kind of guessing. Hermione is just glad that people read ; )**

**Dark Lady of Slytherin:** Yeah, it would be kind of cool to see Neville come out on top, but after all, Rowling _did call it _Harry Potter_ and the- sorry. _

**Amiria******

**Courtney:** I'm updating End-of-Term-Feast right after this one!

**Rose Black3**

**Karenkate****-kitty**

**Gemma****: Wow! Thanks; what a compliment! Yeah… someday, I'd like to learn how to clear my mind…I guess it's too unorganized… just like me! I don't even want to know what's going on up in that head of mine! Thanks for reading!**

**Lady Lightning:** I'm thinking about that…

**Argora**** darkling**

**Caroline:** what do you mean? If you''re talking about O.W.L.s, then Harry can still be an auror, even if he failed those three. He just had to pass certain classes like Transfiguration and Potions.

**Joe: **well, he can do spells because the ministry is being nice to him, and letting him get away with stuff, because they feel bad for calling him a lier and everything last year. And, I had no other way to explain it : )

**Easily-amused**

**Ginnygal189**

**Elf**

**Nelson**

**Lover5**

Chapter Eight: Letters and a Surprise

The next day, Harry decided to do something he had never done before, and send Neville a birthday present. Harry wrapped some chocolates, and wrote a card:

_Dear Neville;_

_I know you never get mail from me, but I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! I heard from D- a friend that your birthday is in the end of July, and so I just wanted to congratulate you. _

_Also, I know that we are friends, but we're not as tight as I am with Ron and Hermione. I want us to be. No, it's not because I feel sorry for you or anything, it's just that I think we both have a lot in common. I won't elaborate, but think about it. _

_I want to get to know you, Neville. So, Happy Birthday, and I hope you like the chocolates I sent (I think I'm on one of the chocolate frogs cards, Ron told me. Great.) _

Sincerely, Harry Potter 

Harry attached the card to the box of chocolates and attached them to Hedwig.

" Take these to Neville Longbottom. Do you know where he lives?" Harry asked. Truthfully, he didn't even know. Somehow, she did though, because she hooted indignantly and flew out the window. 

Harry felt, as she left the room, that he had done something good. He went downstairs to breakfast where Ron and Hermione already were. 

" Hey, you guys." He said.  Ron and Hermione smiled at him. Ron's seemed a little forced, Harry noticed, and realized that now the jealousy was kicking in.

He sat down and began filling his plate with eggs and bacon. 

" Um… I just sent a letter off to Neville." He said, breaking the silence.

" Neville? Why, Harry?" Hermione asked.

" Well, I wanted to tell him Happy Birthday." Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

" His birthday was today?" Ron said, astonished.

" Well, I'm not really sure what day, but Du- someone told me it was in the end of July, like mine." He had almost said Dumbledore had told him, which would arouse questions. Unfortunately…

" Who told you? I don't think anyone's ever asked." Hermione asked, knowing that he had avoided this subject on purpose.

" Er… it was Dumbledore, if you must know." He said. " But that wasn't the only reason I wanted to write him. I want him to be friends with us."

" But he is friends with us, Harry." Ron said.

" No, I mean… better friends. I want him to hang with us. I mean, if you think about it, Neville's got no one. Dean and Seamus are best friends, we are the 'inseparable trio', and Lavender and Parvati are always together." Hermione nodded.

" Harry's right, Ron. Sure, Harry, of course we can let Neville do stuff with us. But… you know that we get into many… dangerous situations. Do we want Neville to come with us then?"

" Hermione, he already came with us to the Department of Mysteries and helped us get the Prophecy." Ron said. Harry's face turned darker, and he sighed. 

" What, Harry?"

" Erm… nothing."

" Harry, we know you aren't telling us something. Every time we mention the prophecy, you act all different. What is it?" 

Harry sighed, and looked at the ground. " Listen, I… I don't want to tell you. Nothing against you, I just can't even deal with it myself right now. It's… it's very personal. And if Voldemort got his hands on someone who knew, and used the imperious curse, they he would know how to destroy me."

Hermione and Ron both wore shocked looks.

" It's alright, Harry. I won't ask again. I'm sorry." Hermione said, aware of the look of despair and sadness on his face.

*** 

The next day, Neville's reply came back with Hedwig.  It read;

_Harry;_

_Thanks for the birthday present. My birthday is the same day as yours, July 31. And I love chocolates! I sent back one of the chocolate cards I got. You may like it._

_It would be great if I could hang out with you guys! I would love to! Thanks, Harry. You're right: we do have a lot in common._

_Also, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Sirius Black died. I didn't know him or anything, but I could tell that you cared about him a lot, if you left school to save him from Voldemort. And if you liked him, then he must have been a great guy. In our fourth year, I heard you talking about contacting him with Ron and Hermione, and so I figured that he must be a good guy for you to be contacting him. That was when I believed that he was innocent. _

_I realized that that was how we were alike, other than the birthdays. We both have no parents. I'm not ashamed to say anymore that my mum and dad are in St. Mungo's. And the reason is because of you. Ever since your visit to the hospital and when we saw each other, I've been thinking. You're not ashamed to say that your parents are dead. You barley even remember them, and I can hardly remember my parents before they went insane. So, thanks to you, I'm proud that my mum and dad lost their sanity in a battle against Death Eaters. _

_Thanks, Harry. Your letter made me think, and thinking boosted my confidence._

_From;_

_Neville _

Harry was glad that he had written to Neville, but he decided to take Hermione's advice and not tell him about the prophecy. He looked at the chocolate frog card, and groaned.

Harry Potter 

The picture was from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, taken during the weighing of the wands. Photo-Harry, who realized who was looking at him, grinned and rolled his emerald eyes at the card; he knew that Harry didn't wish to be famous.

_Harry Potter is an astonishing underage wizard. Most commonly known for killing Voldemort at the age of one, he has successfully defeated and/or thwarted Lord Voldemort's plans no less than five times. He was also a Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion, and tied for the win of the Tournament. In 1994, that same year, he witnessed Lord Voldemort's return. He reported this to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Albus Dumbledore, who informed Minister Fudge of this news, but the Minister would not believe it and denied Lord Voldemort's existence was indeed upon us again until nearly a year later, when Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort were found dueling in the Ministry of Magic. His accomplishments include: Thwarting Voldemort from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone, Killing the 1000 year old basilisk hidden in the Chamber of Secrets of __Hogwarts__School__, and Wining the Tri-Wizard Tournament. _

_Harry Potter enjoys playing Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He, surprisingly, does not enjoy his fame for killing Voldemort, and instead wishes that he could be left alone._

Harry laughed; if they knew that he hated his fame, then why did they put him on a chocolate frog card? He shared the card and Neville's letter with Ron and Hermione, who were happy for Neville. That same day,  Harry received a letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry;_

_You may recall what I said at the end of your visit last year in my office after the event at the Department of Mysteries. Your OWL scores were much higher than those of anyone in your class, with the exception of Miss Granger's. Therefore, we have decided to make you a third Prefect in the Gryffindor house. Gryffindor will be the only house with three Prefects. Enclosed is your badge._

_You know that Prefects have certain duties, like nightly patrols, and the second sheet of paper in this letter tells you of these duties. I know that you happen to have… a knack for getting into trouble, especially with Voldemort, so try to follow the rules, although they can be bent sometimes. _

_I hope your summer is going well, and I will see you soon, Harry.  I told you earlier that the Ministry had granted you permission to receive Auror training, and that will start next week, and continue until you are ready. The sooner you are trained and qualified, the better._

_I have one question: have you told anyone about the prophecy? If so, who? I would simply like to keep track, as you know that Voldemort is going to try to obtain the key on how to defeat you from anywhere, or anyone. _

_I still would like to know if you are dreaming of anything in particular; lest it be important. If you are dreaming something repetitively, or you have another dream in which you are Voldemort, please let me know as quick as possible. _

_Sincerely yours;_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Ps. Congratulations on your new Chocolate Frog Card! 

Once he, Hermione, and Ron had read it, they both looked astonished, then they smiled at him.  Harry slowly pulled out the shiny red and gold badge.

" Harry, you're the first third prefect in… ever!" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

" Are you sure there wasn't one in _Hogwarts: a History_ Hermione?" Ron asked.

" Oh, please!" She said.

" Really, this is great, Harry! All three of us are prefects!" Ron said, jumping up and down. 

" Ron, please keep it down!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. 

" Mum, mum, Harry's been made a prefect too!" Ron ran down the stairs, waking up Sirius's mother, while Hermione slammed the curtains shut before she could say a word.

" What did you say, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they were all downstairs. 

" Harry's been made a third prefect!"

" He _what_?"

Harry handed her the letter, trying not to grin too hard, and looking at the floor. Remus smiled back up at him.

" Great, Harry! But I thought there were only two prefects…" he read the letter over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. 

" That's great, Harry! We have to celebrate yours and Ginny's success!" Mrs. Weasley said, very excited. Ginny, it seemed, had been made a prefect too.

Harry could feel his cheeks burning. " No, really, Mrs. Weasley, it's ok…" 

" Nonsense! Remus, call the rest of the Order. Tell them to stay for dinner!" Remus left the room and Mrs. Weasley started to prepare dinner.

As the others started to help with the cooking, Harry went back upstairs to write a reply back to Dumbledore. 

_Professor Dumbledore;_

_Thanks for making me Prefect: I must admit I was a little envious at Ron last year, and I'm glad to be one. I will try my best not to get into trouble, but I can't promice anything._

_About your questions: No, I haven't been dreaming anything yet. I'll let you know as soon as I can if I do._

_And, as to if I have told anyone, I have. I told Sirius's best friend. I'm not exactually sure why I did, when I didn't even tell my best friends, but I felt that the only person I could tell was him. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to. I was surprised to find that you didn't even tell the rest of the Order.  _

_Also, I want to create a stronger friendship with the person in my class who is best at Herbology, but I'm not going to tell him of his part in the prophecy unless he asks. I feel that he has a right to know, because he was thought to be part of it. _

_Again, thank you for choosing me for a third prefect. Mrs. Weasley is inviting all of the Order members to celebrate(which I don't feel is necessary). Would you like to come?_

Harry Potter Ps. Who's idea was it to put my name down for the card? If it was yours… 

Harry sent this letter off with Hedwig, and went back downstairs to help with the dinner, against Mrs. Weasley's protests. 

When dinner time arrived, all of the Order members came, even Dumbledore, to Harry's delight. There was a banner on the ceiling like last year and it read Congrats to Ginny and Harry; Gryffindor's new Prefects!

Dinner was a joyous event, and soon everyone was done, and went to praise the two new prefects. Dumbledore came over to Harry.

" Congratulations, Harry! I know that picking you was one of my better choices." Harry blushed and said, 

" Thanks, Sir. And… I just wanted to say….er… I'm sorry about, well, when I destroyed some of your possessions last year-"

Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled even more. " No need to apologize. I understand. No harm was done, and all of my possessions have been repaired."

Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded.

" Professor, I have a question. If I continue the DA this term, where can we practice? Last year we used the Room of Requirement, can we still use that?" 

" Of course, Harry. But what is this Room of Requirement?" He asked. Harry laughed and told him how to get there, and explained that that was probably the Chamber Pot room he found two years ago.

" Indeed! I had been wondering about that! Well, I must find this room sometime!"

" It can be quite usefull." Harry said.

"Well, I must be off. By the way, as to it was who nominated you for the card… I'm not telling!" Dumbledore taunted, and checked to see if anyone was watching him. When he was satisfied, he stuck his tongue out at Harry, who was astonished at first, but then did the same. They both laughed rather loudly, and when Dumbledore had Apperated off, the others asked Harry what was so funny. He only laughed harder.

```````````````````````````````````````````

lol! Dumbledore's a little… scary sometimes. Lol!

I'm going to bring more of Neville into this story—I don't think he gets enough credit in the other books. 

Hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!


	11. Good News

Hey, all!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while… this time my excuse is my trip to Hawaii! Lol! Anyway, I'm finally updating. So…. That's good.

**Keebler-elmo**: Yeah, well, I wanted Harry to be a prefect, so I had to find someway to get him in there… even if it isn't very probable. Yes, I'll be doing more Neville in the story.

**Athelas**:  LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Tempest in Blue:** Yeah, he's not really in much of the books, but he deserves some more attention.

**Debbie:** Lol! I thought it was funny too!

**Nelson**: I know, I laughed too when I wrote it! Just the image is so funny!

**Dark Lady of Slytherin**: Well, they never specify in the books whether Dumbledore really knew about it or not… he did give Harry a wink after mentioning it in the fourth book, though, so I didn't really know if he knew… he could have just winked because it was a joke, or something… but I agree, you could be right.

**Dreamer43**: Thanks!

**Shdurrani**: Thanks!

**Tjejy**: Lol! Yes, _so_ Mature!

**Ginnygal189**: That was pretty funny!

**ChristinaLupin01442**: Lol! I knew that Harry wouldn't like a chocolate frog card, though Dumbledore does!

**A.M. Bookworm247**: that is exactually what I was going to do: add some slytherins! How did you know? Lol!

**Courtney:** They don't mention Neville much at all in the books, so I can understand that you don't trust him, as you don't know enough about him. After all, he could turn out to be another Pettigrew. Don't worry, though, he'll be good in my story… for a while! Muhahaha! Just kidding! No, Neville's good.

**Lover5**: Yeah, a whole lot of people thought that was funny! Dumbledore's very unpredictable! Lol!

**Mella**** de Ranged: thankz!**

**LittleEar**** BigEar's Sis: Yeah, he's my favorite too, after Sirius!**

**Twigs**: thanks! Yeah… thanks also for reminding me of Luna… I kind of forgot her for a moment… but I'll try to keep her in here as much as I can! I'll check out your site as soon as I'm done with this!

**Karenkate****-kitty: Yeah, the H/Hr will be a little slow because a lot of people say that they don't really like that ship. It won't be a big thing, though… just a little side thing to add.**

**Princess55**: Thanks, what a compliment!

**Lady Lightning:** Lol! Thanks!

**Firebreath****: Thanks… I'll have to check that… I may have mad a mistake.**

**The person who left no name**: What's your name? Oh, well. Yeah, Dumbledore's scary! Yes, third as in third for his year. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.

**Hufflepuff1324**: Thanks!

**Hogwartsfreak**: no, Ron's not going over to the Dark Side. He's gonna start to get a little jealous, but he won't turn D.E. on us, don't worry.

**Jacki**: Thank you!

**Vamperfly****: Thank you! I thought the Chocolate frog was a good idea to write.**

**Andrea10**: don't worry, I won't!

**Kemenran**: ok!

**Katmint**: Thanks!

**o**** Hell o Kitty o: Thanks! **

**Mikee**: Thanks for the compliments!

**Jessie Rose**: Thank you, don't worry, I'll continue!

**Krazymelmo5385**: Thanks… there won't be too much romance in here… I'm bad at writing that, but there's some coming up!

**Kelek**: Sorry if they seem OOC.  

**Theauthorthatwrites**: *blushes* lol! Sorry, I'm a little young to have experience with that… interesting comparison, tho…

**Erynwin**: Thanks!

**Darienetta**** Stoke: Thanks! I agree, Neville should be more included.**

**Mell5**: You may be right about the Harry/Dumbledore thing. Thanks!

**Elayne**** Sedai: Thanks! Don't worry, I won't do too much romance… if you've noticed, I haven't done much at all yet. It'll be slow, and there won't be much.**

**Ocean Goddess:** Lol! Thanks! My dad says the same thing!

**ReeMarie**** Serenity LeBeau: Thanks! Hope you like this one!**

**Dweem****-angel: Thank you! **

**Marina**: I will, don't worry!

**Lord archimonde**: Thanks!

**Crystal**** wolf =P: I'll try too. Thanks!**

**Dragania**** Amma Lyris Malfoy: Wow, thanks! I admit it, I'm J.K. Rowling! Lol! Just kidding; but what a compliment! **

**Kaizer**** Knuckz: don't worry, I am right now!**

**EriEka127**: Thanks!

**K**: sorry, I was on vacation, though I know that's no excuse! 

I seemed to find that a lot of people really liked the fact that I'm including Neville more in this story. I think that Rowling should write more of him. We really don't know much about him at all.

Ok, well, the long awaited chapter!

**Chapter Nine: Good News**

The next day, Dumbledore once again visited Harry, as he was eating breakfast (pancakes and sausage). 

" Harry, Professor Dumbledore is hear to see you." Tonks told him, tripping over the table.

Harry went into the parlor, where Dumbledore stood in his long blue robes, his eyes twinkling happily. 

" Harry, I told you that you would receive Auror training in a letter a while ago, correct?"

" Yes, Sir!" Harry was suddenly excited.

" Well, I think we should start your training as soon as we can. You will have a slightly different schedule than your fellow classmates. You will have some more training classes, like Defense Against Lord Voldemort and Occlumency. Don't worry, I will be the one training you in Occlumency." Dumbledore added quickly, as Harry opened his mouth. 

" Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus, will be teaching you to defend yourself, along with me. Tonks may come and help too. And Alaster will come when he is needed. You are still to have your guard." Harry groaned. Dumbledore smiled.

" I know you don't really like to be guarded, but it must be done. You will have to fit in all of this training with Quidditch practice, I'm afraid." Harry's heart lept.

" You mean I can play again?"

" Yes, I feel that Umbridge's rules were unjust, and I am lifting your lifelong ban on Quidditch. I daresay we need you as our seeker, Harry… not that I'm supposed to take sides, but Gryffindor _is_ my old house…" Harry laughed. 

" So, I'm just warning you that you may not have much free time due to training." Harry nodded: he had been expecting this.

" So when do I start?" Harry eagerly asked.

" Right when you get back to school. September second. Come into my office after dinner. The password is Canary Creams." Harry smiled. The passwords were always candies.

" Thank you, sir." Harry said politely. 

Dumbledore left quickly after that. Harry ran to tell Ron and Hermione. 

" I wish I could train to be an Auror earlier!" Ron said. He looked a little jealous again.

" Oh, the things that you will learn!" Hermione was daydreaming about learning. 

" Well, I start September second." Harry told them.

" Tell us all about it, Harry! Maybe you can show the DA some of the things you learn!"

" Well, I could, but Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone but you two… won't they be suspicious?"

" Well, you don't have to mention that something will come up in Auror training… and if it does slip, then just say Moody told you." 

" I really can't wait for this!" Harry said, very excited.

**

A week went by, and nothing big was happening. There was nothing for the Order to report, so they hadn't had a meeting yet, and Harry still had never been to one. Then, on Saturday, something happened that made Harry very happy.

When he got up and went downstairs to find all of the Order there, with wide grins on their faces, he thought that something was seriously wrong with their mental health. Then, someone threw him a Daily Prophet, and he read the front page.

****

**Peter Pettigrew Alive and Captured; Sirius Black Innocent**

Just this month, Harry Potter had a confrontation with a Death Eater. This Death Eater was impersonating Albus Dumbledore, trying to lead Harry to You-Know-Who. Mr. Potter quickly realized that this man was a phony, and contacted the real Dumbledore, who came. Potter stunned the man, and the two wizards took the man to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, where his Polyjuice potion ran out, and they received a startling surprise.

_The man before them was none other than Peter Pettigrew, a man whom was believed to be dead at the hands of Sirius Black 14 years ago, along with 12 other muggles. The fact that Pettigrew was found alive was enough to clear Sirius Black of charges. Questioned under Veritaserum, Pettigrew told the Minister that he was indeed a Death Eater, and he was the one who helped You-Know-Who come back to power. He also confirmed Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's stories of that night, and of Sirius Black's innocence, which the Minister has only told reporters yesterday that Potter was claiming that Black was innocent two years ago. _

_Pettigrew also told the Minister that he had switched secret-keepers with Pettigrew for the Potters, just before Lily and James's deaths. This makes Sirius Black innocent of all charges laid against him. _

_A trial will be given to Pettigrew on September 9, where he will again be questioned under the Truth Potion, and retell his story. Those asked to testify against him include Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. Pettigrew's lawyer will be a Mr. Avery._

_Mr. Black, if you are indeed out there at all, the Ministry grants you a full pardon, and 50 thousand galleons in apology for false charges and sentencing in Azkaban._

When Harry finished, he just stared at the people in the room. 

" Seriously?"

" No, _Siriusly__._ Sirius is free!" Tonks said happily. The only one whom was not smiling widely, but sadly, was Remus. Harry knew what he was thinking; sure he was cleared, but he never lived to see it. 

" This is great!" Tonks went on. " Sirius wanted this to happen for years! And it did!" She and the others (excluding Remus and Dumbledore) agreed that they should have a party to celebrate. As the rest of the Order began to decorate the room magically, and Molly Weasley began to bake a cake, Dumbledore looked at the two who were not jumping up, but instead looking at eachother, almost speaking telepathically. 

He knew that they both were thinking the same thing, and they both felt the same way about this.

" Remus, Harry, would you come with me for a quick moment?" He led them to the hallway. 

" You should be happy that Sirius is cleared! He-" Dumbledore started, but Remus inturrepted.

" He waited 16 years for this day…" Remus began. 

Harry finished. " … And he didn't even live to see it…" 

" Harry, Remus, Sirius would want you to be happy. He's probably rejoicing in the after-life right now, and he wants you two to rejoice with him. Think of how happy he'll be when the day of the trial comes, and we testify against him! Sirius would like that."

Harry and Remus both simultaneously turned their gaze from Dumbledore to eachother. As if they could read each other's thoughts and were having a conversation, they agreed that Dumbledore was right, and turned back to Dumbledore, smiling. 

The only problem was, who was going to inform the Ministry that Sirius was dead?

Ok, I know it's kind of short, but I'm planning on updating sooner then… what was it? Two weeks? Even though school starts tomorrow, September second, for me.

Tell me what you thought! 


	12. The Hogwarts Express

Hey, I'm back. I know it's been a few weeks… it seems like years, but I've finally updated! Yay! I've also survived Hurricane Isabel! Yay!

Ok, well, here's the longly awaited chapter! 

Chapter 10: The Hogwarts Express

Soon, it was September first, and everyone was rushing to get dressed and ready before eleven o'clock, when the train left. Finally, when everyone was packed and dressed, they all piled into a ministry car that Dumbledore got for them (The Ministry had made a lot of apologies to Harry and Dumbledore, and they were giving them lots of gifts.) While they were driving to King's Cross, Harry asked Ron, 

" So… now that everyone knows that Voldemort is back, has Percy contacted you at all?" 

" No, actually, we were expecting a letter from Percy for a while, but he hasn't said anything. My dad heard from gossip at the Ministry that he resigned his job as Assistant to the Minister. We think he's still in shock."

The rest of the trip went in silence, until they reached King's Cross, where they all hurrily grabbed their trunks and went through the barrier. 

The Hogwarts Express shined in the morning sun. It was a red and black train, with two towering smoke pipes. (A/N: I can't remember what the train's supposed to look like, from the books or movies, so I'm making this up as I go along;)

The warning whistle sounded, and the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione rushed to get on the train. Mrs. Weasley was hugging and shouting bits of advice to the kids. 

" Oh, come here, Ron! Be good, and remember your Prefect Duties…You too, Harry and Ginny…Hermione, please keep these boys in line…all of you, don't go looking for trouble, and if you see anything, go to Dumbledore. Bye!" She said all of this very fast, and then everyone was on the train, which was zooming out of sight.

Harry, staring sadly out the window to the platform, remembered for a fleeing instant that just before he got on the train last year, Sirius put his paws on Harry's shoulders, trying to say something, but Mrs. Weasley shook him off. Harry missed Sirius, but he could never come back. 

Ron and Hermione seemed to sense what Harry was thinking, but didn't say anything.

" Erm… Harry, Ron, we've got to go to the Prefect's compartment…" The two followed her in silence. 

* 

The Prefects meeting was for the most part uninteresting for Harry. In the beginning, though, when the Head Girl, Angelina, announced that Harry was a third Prefect, many people asked him questions, but he said nothing. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and said something, but Harry did not hear. 

At the end of the meeting, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went to find a compartment. They saw one with Neville and Luna inside. Luna was reading the Quibbler yet again, and Neville was absentmindedly stroking Trevor the Toad.

" Hi, Neville, Luna!" Said Harry. " Can we sit here?" The other two nodded, and Luna put down her magazine. 

" Um… I just wanted to let you guys know that I appreciated your help last year at the… Department of Mysteries. Thanks." Harry said suddenly. He felt like he ought to have thanked them; they put their lives in danger for him. 

Luna and Neville smiled. 

" It was fun." Luna stated simply. " I am sorry, though that your friend died." Harry nodded, just a little sad. He had tried to take Remus's words of advice: Don't be sad. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to be sad.

" Yeah…but I'm trying not to let that get to me." 

There was a silence, in which Neville dropped Trevor and had to chase him around the compartment to get him back. 

"So, what's in the Quibbler this time, Luna?" Harry asked. He had grown fond of the magazine, ever since it posted an article on his story of the third task.

" Well, there's a story on how my father and I almost caught a Crumple-Horned Snortkack. You see, we saw one, and we were trying to get it to come to us, but it ran from us when we got too close."

Ron made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cough, but it ended with a strong cough. 

" How was your summer, Neville?" Hermione asked.

" Boring. I did nothing but schoolwork, because my Gran grounded me for going to the Department of Mysteries, mind you, she was extremely proud that I went. But she did lighten up once I got my owls back."

" What did you get?" Ron asked.

" Well, I got an o in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, and e's and a's in everything else except Potions. Potions I got a d."

" Those are great scores, Neville!" Ron said. " That's almost the same I got, except I got an O in Transfiguration and DADA."  Hermione and Harry looked at eachother. Harry had six Outstandings, and Hermione had all O's except for Astronomy, and that was because of Hagrid's departure.

" I got all e's." Luna said simply. 

For a while they talked about the classes they were going to take and what they wanted to be when they finished school. 

When asked, " Don't you think it's kind of a long booklist, Harry?" by Hermione, he smiled inside. _Not nearly as long as mine! _He thought.

Halfway there, Malfoy and his goons walked in.

" Well, well, well… if it isn't the Weasel, Potty, and Mudblood. And Loony Lovegood and Longbottom. How was your summer?"

Harry pulled out his wand at the same time Malfoy did. 

" Very well. How was yours, without your dad around. I understand that he was sent to Azkaban." Malfoy gave him a look of hatred.

" You captured my father. I'll have you for that!" He pointed his wand at Harry's heart. 

" Cru-"

" Stupefy!" Harry shouted before Malfoy could finish his curse, and Harry thought he knew what Malfoy was going to say. Crabbe and Goyle instantly walked to Harry, cracking their knuckles, but Harry rolled his eyes.

" You really think I'm afraid of you idiots? I'm not afraid of Voldemort" Everyone but Hermione flinched. "… so why would I quiver in fear of you dung brains? So what, you've got mussels! I've got brains. They outweigh muscles any day!" The two goons stepped foreword, too stupid to take out their wands, and tried to grab Harry. 

" Impemedia!" he cried, and they were stopped. "Stupefy!" They fell to the floor next to Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville kicked them out of the compartment. 

" Harry, he was going to use the Crucio curse on you!" Hermione shrieked. 

Harry shrugged. " So? I've had it loads of times before, from one of the most powerful wizards ever. I hardly think a little pain from Malfoy would hurt. All he could probably do was make my nose bleed." Harry said this all coolly.

" But, Harry! That's an illegal curse! Tell Dumbledore!" Harry sighed. He remembered that he had used the curse last year…

Harry rolled his eyes.  " Hermione, do you really think if Dumbledore tells Fudge, that Fudge will do anything about it? Plus, he didn't use it, but he was about too. I stopped him before he could. Maybe I should have let him do it anyway." Harry said. 

" Harry, this is serious!" 

" No it's not, Hermione! This is Malfoy trying to make me cry." 

" But it's illegal…" 

" So?" Said Harry. Then he whispered, " I've used it…" Only Ron and Neville heard him.

" You what?" Ron asked. 

" I-I used it once. At the Ministry of Magic. Right after Sirius… died… I went after Lestrange. I chased her into the Atrium. She taunted me about Sirius. I was really angry, and I don't know why I did it, but I cast the curse on her. She screamed once, but then stopped, and told me that to do the curse and make it hurt, you've got to _want_ to do it… you've got to have hatred." He said all of this very quietly. Neville looked at him, and to everyone's surprise, smiled.

" I almost wish I could have been the one to do that. It'd be giving her a taste of her own medicine. She deserves it. Thanks… thanks for doing that, Harry." Neville seemed to feel that this was some of the revenge they would bring upon Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Harry smiled at him. " No problem, Neville. We both need revenge on her." 

The rest of the train ride was spent planning absurd revenge tactics on evil Death Eaters.

Hope you liked it. Please review!


	13. The Feast and the Password

I'm proud of myself: I updated within…well, within a month *sheepish grin*

I'm actually going to post two chapters. Chapter twelve should be up soon. 

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You keep my motivation up, and you keep me going! Of course… if I got a little more reviews, I would probably update sooner… *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* Hehe. 

Also, please check out my story, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Movie Parody that I just published today, also. 

Well, onward!

Chapter 11:  The Feast and the Password

When the train finally stopped in Hogsmeade station, the students filed out and headed for the horse-drawn carriages (or for Hagrid, if they were a first year). The horse-drawn carriages were actually pulled by Thestrals, horse-like creatures that had scaly skin and could take someone anywhere. However, you can only see them if you have seen death, and Harry, Luna, and Neville were the only ones to have seen death. 

Still staring at the creature harnessed, Harry got inside a carriage with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Ron followed his gaze.

" What do they look like, Harry?" He asked.

" Well, they look like malnourished horses with wings and scaly skin." Ron thought for a second, and then cringed. 

" They don't sound very pretty." 

" Well, they aren't." 

They both gave a jolt, as the carriage began to move. 

" So, Harry, er… how are you and Cho doing?" Hermione asked.

" Um… I don't really know. Last time I saw her she was mad at me. I'm not sure if I even like her anymore." 

Hermione smiled. " I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that." Harry looked confused.

" You see, I knew that Cho would never be right for you, and you would never be right for her… because of… Cedric… I mean, it just wouldn't work out… and people would think you… I don't know… led him to the graveyard just so that he would die, so you could be with Cho."

Ron, Harry, and Neville stared at her. 

"Hermione, can you just write a book for us on everything that you know"

" She can't, Ron, it would take three lifetimes." Harry said, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. " So, honestly, Harry, I don't think you like her anymore."

Harry thought a minute. " Yeah, you're right. I mean, in fourth year it was just a crush, and after the third task, I just… I don't know… _wanted_ to like her. I didn't really though." 

Just then, the carriages arrived at the huge, towering castle and halted so that the students could get off. As the five of them made their way to the Great Hall, Neville asked, 

" I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is."

Harry smiled. Secretly, Dumbledore told him who it was.

" Maybe it's a vampire!" 

" Oh, please, Ron, you say that every year. I just hope it's not someone from the ministry again…"

" It's not." Harry said, still grinning madly.

" What do you mean?"

" Dumbledore told me who it was, but I wasn't aloud to tell anyone. All I can say is that it's someone you're gonna like…"

"Give us another hint, Harry!"

" Ok, well… he turns into a werewolf on the full moon… Neville's boggart in his class turned into Snape…" 

"Moony!" Ron and Hermione said, just as they caught sight of the teacher's table. 

"Moony?" Neville asked Luna.

"Well, at least we get a good teacher this year. Last year's teacher did not believe a word I said. She wouldn't listen to me when I asked her how we're supposed to fend against a Horned Umhind."

"Who would?" Neville asked himself after she went to join the Ravenclaws. He went up to the trio, who were racing to Lupin.

"Moony! You're our new teacher!" Hermione asked him.

"No, I just like sitting here. It's really Umbridge. Of course I'm your new teacher! Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"He told me," Harry said, "but he told me not to tell anyone." 

Then, some of the students realized who the new teacher was, and started smiling and yelling happily to him.

"I see you're popular here." Ron said.

He smiled. "Of course I am! I'm a marauder, remember?"

Just then, the first years walked in, looking very frightened, and the four of them rushed back to the Gryffindor table. 

The Sorting Hat, which McGonagall had placed on the three-legged stool, sang it's song, and the rest of the school clapped.

(A/N: I tried, I swear I did, but I couldn't write a poem for the hat, so Harry's gonna recap what it was supposed to say.)

Harry had listened to the song anxiously. Basically, it said that war was once again among us, and we need to stick together to fight and win. Also, it mentioned that three houses joined together last year, to aid the 'One' (pretty obvious who that is, I hope) but one was left alone. All four must become friends, or the 'One' will not succeed.

Harry paled and Dumbledore and Remus looked at him when the Hat said, 'the One'. They too knew that it was _him_ the hat was referring to.

The first year students were sorted into the four houses, and Dumbledore stood to speak. Instantly, all chatter ended. 

"Welcome to a new year! There are many challenges and dangers ahead, but enjoy yourself now! Let the feast begin!" He waved his hand, and food appeared on the tables. 

"Fenceagins da 'ark  artss  eyeew avorid class." Ron said while eating chicken. Hermione looked disgusted, and he swallowed before saying, 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is my new favorite class!"

Harry smiled "Me too! Finally, a competent teacher!" 

"Yes, but does this mean that we are going to continue the DA anymore?"

"Well, Dumbledore said we could." Harry said. "I'm sure Remus will actually teach us stuff, but we could review it in DA, or something. Or, you know I'm getting Auror training? Well, I could always show the DA the kind of stuff I'm doing in there."

Nearly Headless Nick floated by.  Harry hesitated.

"Oh… hello, Harry. You're not still… dwelling on what I told you last year, I hope." He said, looked uncomfortable. Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked at Harry.

"No, I'm not… I just wish there was some way, though."

Nick seemed to look almost relieved. "Good, I'm glad you aren't. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything you can do. Well, see you later…" 

When he was gone, Ron, always the first to ask, said, "What was that about?" Hermione then had a sudden look on her face that showed Harry that she understood what happened. 

"Well, last year, on the last day of term… I asked Nick… if there was any chance that Sirius was going to come back… as a ghost. But there wasn't… he said that only those who are afraid of death choose to do so."

"Er… not that I don't believe you, Harry, because I do, but …how did you figure out that Sirius Black was innocent."  Neville asked. Harry smiled. The memory of that night in the Shrieking Shack was a happy one for him.

He told the whole story of the Shack, the Time Turner, Sirius's escape on Buckbeak, and how he had been writing to and meeting Sirius to Neville, who was a very good listener. 

"Wow, Harry! You broke the law right under Dumbledore's nose, saved a wrongfully accused man and risked getting caught!" The four laughed.

Then, the feast ended, and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin!" 

All the Great Hall, excluding the Slytherins, erupted in cheers, happy that he was back, and glad that Umbridge was gone.

"Well, before you go off to bed, I would like to say a few things. Quidditch try-outs will be held this Friday. No magic is to be used in the corridors. Only third years and above are aloud to visit Hogsmeade, and I would like you all to be very careful this year. No one (and here he looked at Harry and co.) is to be out of bed later then nine. The Forbidden forest is forbidden (looked at Hermione, who smiled sheepishly: after all, it was she who led Umbridge to the forest last year). These rules are to be followed unless there is a good reason why you had the need to brake them, or in case of an emergency. I would like you all to be extremely careful this year, now that everyone is fully aware that Voldemort is back. (all the students but Harry and Hermione flinched) Now, off to bed!"

As the students filed out of the Hall, Hermione gave Ron a look. "You know, Ron, Voldemort (flinch) is just a name. You don't have to be scared of it."  
  


"Hey, you two and the Order are the only ones that _aren't_ scared!" Ron said indignantly. 

 "Well," Harry said smirking, " hopefully, that won't be for long." 

"What do you mean?" Ron and Hermione asked together.

Harry smiled even wider. "You'll see." The three of them went to the front of the line of first years, and led them to Gryffindor Tower. Harry, in honor of becoming the newest 6th year Prefect, was aloud to choose the password for the Fat Lady. 

"Ahem." He coughed to get their attention. Hermione and Ron snickered at him. "Well," He said to them, " it beats 'hem, hem!'" All those in second year and up laughed. 

" Ok, this is Gryffindor Tower. The password is…" he took a dramatic pause, 

"_Voldemort."___

The Gryffindors gasped.  A brave first year said, " You can't make that the password!"

" And why not?" Harry asked.

" Because…because…" but the little first year could not think of a valid answer.

" As someone very wise once told me, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. If you don't fear the name, then you won't fear him as much, and you will have a much easier time saving your life.  Isn't that what Gryffindor is all about, having courage? Show some courage by speaking the simple name." He paused, and it seemed the whole castle was silent.

"I suggest you learn to speak the name, or you will have a very hard time trying to get into bed at night." And with that, Harry led the rest of the Gryffindors into the tower, while they were still gaping at him. 

When the first years were settled, Ron and Hermione came up to him.

" I've got to admit, Harry, you've got bravery." Ron said.

" I can't believe I didn't think of doing that! It's brilliant! This way, people will learn to speak his name! And then they won't be afraid! Now if only we can get Ron to start saying it."  Hermione said, smiling. Ron frowned.

" I can say it. See… V-V-V-V…" Hermione and Harry laughed. 

" Don't hurt yourself, Ron." Harry said. Ron glared at him. 

" I'll get it! I'll be able to say it the next time I need to say the password."

All through the rest of the night in the common room, the students were looking oddly at him, as though he had grown another head. They were nervous to say the password, but they didn't want to seem cowards. Hermione looked at him proudly. 

Harry went to bed feeling like for once he had done something right, and decided that the first lesson of the DA was going to be on how to say the name Voldemort. Not to mention, he couldn't forget the look Hermione gave him…

A/N: Ok, now we're starting to see a _little bit of Harry/Hermione… that's what most of you voted for. Again, I know that some H/G or H/L or H/C shippers will be a little angry with me, but I promise that this will not turn into a fluffy, romance story. Just a little cherry on the side, that's all._

Please review! Also, I don't know if it will have come up yet, but as soon as I'm done posting this chapter, I'll post the next one. Look for it!


	14. The First Day

Here's that other chapter I promised! Read on!

Chapter 12: The First Day

The next morning, all of the Gryffindors went to breakfast early. Harry noticed that most of them seemed to be carrying all of the stuff that they would need for the day with them, so that they wouldn't have to go back to Gryffindor Tower and say the password. Hermione noticed this too, and they both laughed when they saw that Ron had followed most of the other Gryffindors, and his bag now weighed half of his own weight. 

Ron gave them angry glares, which made them laugh harder. Hermione smiled at Harry, her eyes glowing in admiration at what he had done, and he felt happier for some reason. 

The other houses seemed to notice the Gryffindors struggling to carry their bags to classes, and some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started to ask why they were carrying all of their stuff. Of course, the Gryffindors couldn't tell them the password, so they just gave Harry angry looks each time they were asked.

The first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was teaching again, to the delight of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. He finished their lessons from last year that had been unfinished because of his departure, and the class was actually interesting. 

The next class, just before lunch, was History of Magic. All of the class gained another hour of sleep, drooling with their mouths half open and dead, bored looks on their faces, other than Hermione, who's scratching quill never seemed to stop moving. 

After that was lunch. Normally, during lunch, the students would put away their books from the morning classes, and grab those needed for the afternoon. However, when Harry and Hermione went to do just that, (Ron insisted that he didn't need to, and was too tired to walk all the way there and back) the only other people who were inside were Ginny, and, surprisingly, Neville.  

When confronted, Neville simply said, " I've had him ruin my life. I, of all people, should not be afraid to say the name Voldemort!" Harry and Hermione were astonished at Neville's bravery, and smiled at him. 

He followed them back to the Great Hall, where lunch was just finishing, and the Gryffindors were groaning, as they knew that they had another long walk lugging all of their books with them. The other students, and even some of the teachers, were giving them curious looks, while the lions were glaring angrily at Harry.

The next class on the Gryffindor's schedule was NEWT Transfiguration for all those who passed their owls (and no one failed in Transfiguration). McGonagall had them vanishing stuffed elephants, and then they had NEWT charms, which almost all of the class passed. 

After charms, they all trudged down to the Great Hall, frowning and groaning with cramps as they carried all of their textbooks, all except Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny. After a delicious dinner in which Hermione discussed her newest efforts on S.P.E.W., they went back to Gryffindor tower, and Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Neville laughed hysterically.

The whole of Gryffindor House was standing around the portrait of the fat lady, doing nothing. They all could not get in. Some, who were not even trying to say Voldemort, started to do their homework on the floor in the corridor. A few of the braver Gryffindors were standing next to the exasperated fat lady (" It's just a stupid name! Say the damn password!"), stuttering the letter V, but not able to get any farther. 

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, still laughing, heard footsteps behind them that belonged to a teacher. Not able to stop laughing, they turned around to face McGonagall, who looked sternly at them. 

" What is going on? Has someone attacked the Fat Lady again?" This caused them to laugh harder, and Harry finally stopped, and said, 

" No, Professor. No one can get in Gryffindor Tower because they won't say the password."

" And why not?" She asked, looking at Harry angrily. 

" Because I made the password 'Voldemort'." He answered coolly. By now, all of the frightened students were watching Harry and McGonagall, scared yet curious as to what she would do. 

She looked shocked. She herself did not speak his name, Harry recalled.

" You… you what?" She whispered.

" He made the password Voldemort." Neville answered her (they had all stopped laughing). The rest of the students gasped. _They_ could not even speak his name, but _Neville_ could?

She looked as if she was about to faint. Her eyes had grown wide, and she was breathing heavily. " Longbottom, you're not… afraid to speak his name?"

" No." he said bravely. 

When she had finally collected herself, she looked at the group of students, to Harry, and said, 

" Well, Potter, I think this was a brilliant idea. I agree, that is an excellent password. I suggest we keep it that for the rest of the year…" the students had looks of horror on their faces, "… until _everyone_ can say V-V…" 

" Even you?" Harry asked, smiling a little at her.

She smiled at him. " Yes, even me. Now, all of you, I will allow Potter to let you inside tonight, but tomorrow, I would like to see you all at least try to speak the password…" Harry gave her a look. 

" … the password…. V-V-_Voldemort_." She said, and sounded surprised at herself when she said it, then proud. 

" See, it's not hard. Vol-de-mort. Vol-de-mort. Voldemort. Voldemort." She repeated to herself as she walked down the hall towards her office. The four laughed a little, and made their way to the front of the group of students anxious to get in, and all exclaimed simultaneously, 

" Voldemort!" The whole corridor jumped, as if the floor were made of coals. 

" Finally! At least you four have Gryffindor bravery." She opened, and let them in. She was about to close after them, and leave the other students out side, but Harry said to her, 

" Let them in, but just for a few days. After that, they'll have to learn to say it themselves." He gave her a smile, and she sighed, letting them pass. As each student did, they gave Harry either angry or scared looks. He simply gave them an innocent smile.

"Harry, you even stood up to McGonagall!" Ron said when he got inside. 

He smiled. " Somebody's got to do it." 

**

That night, at 11, Harry went to Dumbledore's office for training against Voldemort. Filch had been informed that Harry would be coming, and reluctantly agreed not to give Harry detention if he was caught in the halls on the way to Dumbledore's office.

When Harry reached the stone gargoyle with no interruptions, he said the password, "Canary Creams" and entered as the stone gargoyle lept aside. When he opened the door to the office, he saw that all of the broken ornaments that Harry had … smashed out of frustration were repaired. He then saw Dumbledore following his gaze, and he knew that Dumbledore knew what he was thinking.

" Er… sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to br-"

" I've already told you, it's fine, Harry. I understand. As you can see, everything is repaired." Harry still felt a little ashamed, but said nothing else about the topic.

" Now, Harry, twice a week, on Mondays and Wednesdays, I will train you in this extra class. I will also help you, if you need it, to organize the D.A. classes, though I could tell that you were doing just fine in running your…club, shall we say?" Harry nodded.

" I just have one request for you. I would like you to allow some Slytherins to join the DA. After all, it is a club, and it should be open to everyone." 

" But Sir, what if they are untrustworthy, and use the training against us? We would be aiding the enemy." Harry said. Dumbledore gave him a soft, yet stern look. 

" Harry, you must learn that not all Slytherins are Dark. Many are forced to be by their parents. I think you will find that some may be interested in what you have to say." Harry looked at him, and nodded. 

" But, you are indeed correct that we would be aiding the enemy. We must carefully select the students that want to do this, not the ones that will come to report information to Voldemort. And how to do that?" 

" Er… I can name almost all of the Death Eaters… after the third task…and from dreams… if we knew which of the student's parents were Death Eaters, then we could tail them or something." Harry suggested. 

Dumbledore looked a little startled. " You know all of the Death Eaters?"

" Well, all those that were at the third task, and plus, I sometimes, well… I know I was supposed to block dreams, but I could see them and I know some new ones."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

" Why did you not tell me of these dreams?" Harry thought he was mad that he had neglected Occlumency. 

" Well," he hung his head slightly, " I thought that you wouldn't want me to see them, and plus, you've got enough to do…"

" No, Harry, I am not angry with you," Dumbledore said gently, sensing that that was what Harry assumed. " Please tell me of these dreams. I doubt that you would be able to stop them anyway, and if you are to learn to possess Voldemort, then you will need to see them anyway." 

" Well, about a week ago, I had a dream where Voldemort was talking with Malfoy—Lucias, that is… only I was Voldemort… you know…" Dumbledore nodded, and Harry went on.

" Well, they were discussing new recruits. Malfoy told Voldemort that he was planning to put some people high up in the Ministry under imperious, and then Malfoy was dismissed, and Voldemort seemed to know that I was there… he talked out loud to himself, knowing that I would hear. He said that he knew I was there, and that we would meet again soon. 

" In another dream, closer to the beginning of the summer, Voldemort and Bellatrix were talking about what happened that night… and he punished her for letting me get away, and letting me destroy the prophecy. The Crucio lasted ten minutes… I counted. I felt about half of what she was feeling, because of my scar. Then he told her that he had lost some of his confidence in her, and she was no longer part of his inner circle."

"I had one more dream, and this time, Voldemort was talking to Nott about Wormtail. They both agreed that he had too much information about Voldemort, so Voldemort used the Dark Mark on his and Wormtail's arms to make him forget any of the recent meetings after the third task."

" The strange thing was, for the first time, I could… hear what Voldemort was thinking. It was really strange. The thoughts were mostly angry at Wormtail for getting himself caught. He also thought that Nott was an idiot, but Wormtail was much more of one. He" and at this, Harry grinned slightly, " he called Wormtail names that I'm not going to mention here, but they were… surprisingly exactly what I would call him." 

Dumbledore smiled. He had only a vague idea of what Harry would think of his parents' betrayer.

" But, when Nott left, Voldemort seemed to know that I was hearing what he was thinking. He tried his best to clear his mind, but I guess I was aggravating him enough so that he couldn't. He told me that he hated me, and called me even worse names." Harry rolled his eyes, and then laughed.

" And I thought to him, Watch your language, Tom." Then, he became even more furious with me. He tried to get me out of there, but neither of us knew how. But the angrier he became, the more I couldn't stand it. Finally, when he was so angry that he was about to burst, and I could tell that I was giving him a very bad migraine headache, I suddenly could not stay inside his head any longer. I don't really understand why, Professor."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and after a while said, " You remember how I told you that he could not stand to possess someone full of love, when we were in the Ministry of Magic. I believe it is the opposite with you. You cannot stand to possess a body so dark, filled with hatred. After a while, you had to leave when he became too malicious. He had to leave when you became too full of love. It is rather curious, though, that you both cannot stand opposite things." He smiled.

" Next time that happens, to get out of Voldemort's mind, aggravate him. Make him mad. Though, there is this new topic: how were you able to read his thoughts?"

" Well, Sir, he could do the same to me that day that the Wormtail tried to get me."

" Indeed, but this time, you achieved our goal without realizing it: you were able to possess Voldemort." 

Harry was silent. He was now able to possess the darkest wizard ever. He did not trust himself to speak.

Dumbledore smiled at him. " Astonishing, isn't it, Harry?"

After another minute and a half of silence, Dumbledore asked, " Lemon Drop?"

" W-What?" Harry said, driven out of his stupor.

" Would you like a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked. Harry grinned, realizing that the reason Dumbledore asked was so that Harry would actually move or speak. 

" No thanks, Sir. Wow…" He said, still unable to comprehend that. " Does this mean that I can possess him at will, and watch his Death Eater meetings?"

" I don't believe that you can possess him at will currently, but you will learn to, during your Auror training. Now, it's getting late, I suggest we actually start when we meet tomorrow. And yes, I will allow you to teach the DA some of what you learn with me." He said, anticipating Harry's question.

" Thanks, Sir. How do I allow Slytherins to join the DA, without broadcasting it to the others?"

" Well, we'll have to figure that out when the time comes, but I want you to think about it. For the first few meetings, you can have the three houses, but soon I would like you to include the Slytherins." Harry nodded.

" Well, it's late already. I suggest you get to bed. I will allow you to have DA meetings… how's every Tuesday and Thursday from 8-10, starting next month?"

" That's fine. Good night, Professor."

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor Tower and slept soundly.

A/N: Well, no cliffy… that's a good thing. Not like I've had one for a while… Did I mention I hate cliff hangers? 

Now, stop listening to my stupid rambling and please review!


	15. Suspicions Part I

Chapter 13  Part One --  Suspicions

The next day, Harry woke up, feeling rested and happy, unlike how he usually felt. He dressed and went down to breakfast, and a couple minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him.

As soon as Ron sat down, Harry said, " Ron, say 'mort'." 

Ron looked at him strangely. " Wh-"

" Just say it!"

He gave Harry a strange look and said, " Mort."

" Now say Vol."

" Vol."

" Last, say the fourth letter of the alphabet."

Ron, who wasn't very bright in the mornings, thought to himself, while counting on his fingers…

" ABCD… de." Ron sang. Hermione snorted. 

" Good." Harry said as if to a six year old. " Now, scramble them up and put them together. It's a _Riddle_…"

" Mort vol. Vol Mort de. DeMort Vol… Voldemort!" He exclaimed triumphantly, then squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands, realizing what he said. Hermione, Harry, and Neville, who just joined them, laughed.

" See, I got you to say it. You said Voldemort, and you didn't drop dead."

Ron glared at him, then seemed to realize this. " Hey… I said it! Voldemort! Voldemort! Oooo, what a bad pun. It was a _Riddle_!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. " That was bad, Harry."

" What do you mean riddle?" Neville asked.

" Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he switched the letters around because he didn't like it. It was his muggle dad's name, and he hates muggles. If you rearrange the letters, they spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT." Harry told him as the daily owls arrived, flying through the roof with letters and packages. A tawny brown owl landed in front of Hermione, and she took the parchment off it's leg without looking.

" Oh. Wait, his dad was a muggle? That means…" Neville said.

" Yeah, I know." Harry said, smiling. " Voldemort's a hypocrite. He hates muggle borns, and he is one! The irony of that…" 

Hermione, still smiling, drank some pumpkin juice, glanced at the Daily Prophet that had just arrived, and spit out her drink all over the boys.

"Ugg, Hermione! Why'd you do that for?" Ron exclaimed, trying to rub off the pumpkin juice. 

Harry sensed that something was wrong, and it must have been an article in the paper. Muttering a quick "Scorgify" he cleaned Ron, Neville, and himself up, and turned to Hermione.

"What does it say? Is it bad?"

Hermione turned to him. "_How_ can he be _such_ an _idiot_?" she said, exasperated.

"Who? What happened? Did Death Eaters attack?" Neville asked apprehensively.

"I_ can't_ believe he'd do this!" She continued, not answering any of Neville's questions.

"Huh?"

"Then again, I wouldn't put it past him…" She said thoughtfully yet angrily, and Ron sighed, looking at her with a tired glare.

"If only she would tell us _before I take my newts!_"

"What happened, Hermione? Is it Voldemort?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but…it's simply awful… " Not able to finish her sentence, she handed the paper to Harry, who read the front article aloud.

Minister Fudge announces that You-Know-Who has not returned, and declares Harry Potter a Death Eater

Minister Cornelius Fudge made a public statement yesterday, announcing that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has _not_ returned, and the Wizarding World should not worry.

"These rumors are false. You-Know-Who has not returned. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are attention-seeking liars. I also have reason to believe that Harry Potter is indeed a Death Eater"

This statement shocked the crowd, for just a few months ago, Minister Fudge announced that You-Know-Who was indeed back, and that the Wizarding World should prepare themselves for a long, hard war. When asked, the Minister said,

"Clearly, when I made that false announcement, I was under the imperious curse. No doubt Harry Potter, who I'd seen earlier that day, controlled me, and forced me to say that."

No one is sure who to believe now, after the Minister has gone back on his word. Most members of the Ministry are doubting Fudge's reliability, and claim that there should be a re-vote for a new minister. 

Dolorius Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, says, 

"Cornelius has been under the Imperius curse ever since that day when You-Know-Who supposedly showed up at the Ministry. No doubt that it was a planned trick by Potter, and maybe Dumbledore too. I personally believe that Potter is a Death Eater, and should be expelled. During the year, he often got into trouble, had a huge temper, and even started an illegal club. No doubt Dumbledore will want to investigate this."

Percy Weasley, former secretary to the Minister, now working as the head of Magical Law Enforcement, says,

"I know that Harry Potter is telling the truth. I was foolish not to believe him last year, and I know now that Fudge is a fool not to believe him now. I would like to apologize to Harry and my family. Harry Potter is telling the truth- V—V-**[censored] **is back."

Harry looked up from the paper, and stared at Ron, Neville, and Hermione. They all stared back at him. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I know it's kind of short, but hey, I had to write something interesting somewhere! I hope all of you who went trick or treating ( I'm too old for that now) had fun. I just went around the neighborhood acting stupid. 

Anyway,  please review! I'm motivated by all the reviews~!

Also, I've decided that I _am _going to continue Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (my version, of course) and maybe even finish it! I'm currently working on improving the chapters. I know it's been a long long time since I've updated that one! Sorry for that, but I wasn't sure whether to continue with it. Thanks for encouraging me, you all!


	16. Suspicions Part II

A/N:

First, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers~! You guys are the greatest!

**I love Sirius73**—Thanks!

**Eloisamuggle:** TAB (stands for Thanks A Bunch!)! I'm glad you like it! Here's more…

**Patrick:** Thanks, and here it is!

**Hpforever1:** Sorry, you'll have to wait and see! J About the Ron pairing… I'm not sure whether I'll be doing that yet… I'm still thinking on it.

**Darienetta Stoke**: Thanks! Sorry, I know it was a little short, but at least I didn't wait a month or more to update! *sheepish grin*

**Andrea10: **Thanks, I'm glad you like! Here's more!

**Badassgothicgirl**: Sorry about the shortness… this one's longer. 

**Princess55**: I hate Fudge too. That's why I made him so evil!

**A.M.bookworm247**: LOL! Harry must suffer! J About your question: well, in the 4th book, the Death Eaters did the whole mob thing at the Quiddtich world cup, and they just said that it was drunk death eaters missing the old days. Fudge is just blaming it on death eaters who miss their master. He doesn't have to be back in order for them to do stuff. Thanks for reading!

**Shawn Pickett:** Hehe… I agree! Umbridge should have been left with the centaurs! Thanks for reviewing!

EriEka127: Glad you like! Thanks!

**Jaximillion**: I agree! Thanks!

**Keronshara**: Well, you're right, but Voldemort wants to kill anyone who has either parent as a half-blood or less, but he's one himself… that's the point I was trying to make. Thanks!

**ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau**: Yeah, I know it might have been too short. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stayblue**: thanks!

**I_luv_johney_depp**: Wow, thanks! *runs around, singing "I've got a fan! I've got a fan!"* I hope you like this chapter too!

**David 305:** Thanks for pointing all that out! I had someone else mention the half blood thing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Moony*padfoot: **I'm glad you like it! I know it's usually a very long wait… I'm not that good at updating continuously. 

**Rain Warrior:** Thanks, and I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like this too!

**Paradox-of-Existence: **Actually, someone else pointed that out too. My logic is: in the 4th book, the death eaters mess around at the quidditch world cup, and they call it drunk death eaters having a little fun, remembering old times (or something like that… I'll have to go back and read it.) The point is, the death eaters were active, even though Voldemort wasn't back. I figure they can just say that Harry became an inducted Death eater, and he's trying to get Voldemort back, just like all the other death eaters. The ministry can/will lie about anything. Thanks for reviewing!

**Liseli vanida-kateb**: Thanks for reviewing! Is this soon enough? Probably not. J

**Ginnygal189**: Thanks! I hope you like this one!

I have one question: do any of you know how to get bold/italics/anything else on your bio page? Do you have to do the

            font=14 thing? (I know it's something like that… I'll figure it out.) Please let me know if you know!

Also… I would just like to point out that tomorrow is my birthday! No, I'm not telling how old I am—just in case there are some psycos out there. But I hate the fact that my birthday is on a Monday! L Anyway, because of tomorrow, I'm dedicating this chapter to me! Aren't I selfish? J Well, I hope you like the chapter, and do I even have to remind you to please review?

Chapter 16: Suspicions Part II 

Harry looked up from the paper, and stared at Ron, Neville, and Hermione. They all stared back at him. 

Suddenly, Harry started to laugh hysterically. _This must be a joke_. He thought. _Though it's not a very funny one._ Harry found that he could not stop laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, he knew just how Sirius felt when he stood laughing after Wormtail blasted apart the street so many years ago. 

Harry was laughing loudly and madly, and many people had turned to stare at him. Ron, Neville, and Hermione shared a look, then tried to hold him down as he banged his fist upon the table, tears in his eyes. Whether they were from laughter, anger, or grief, no one was sure.

"Sorry, you guys," He said calmly to his friends, as if nothing had happened, after he was able to settle down. "It's just—funny!" The three others simultaneously raised their eyebrows, but didn't comment. After a moment, Hermione broke the odd silence.

"I can't believe this! Fudge is such a _git_! How could he admit that Voldemort is back, and _then _say Harry's lying again—and _how_ could he call you a Death Eater, Harry?"

Harry abruptly narrowed his eyebrows and bit back a bitter curse.  Suddenly, this was not a laughing matter at all. He realized that this was not a practical joke. It then clicked in his mind that this was serious, and unexpected anger flared inside his mind like a flame. He did _not_ like being accused of working for Voldemort. That was the last thing he would _ever _do_, _and it was not something he would hear easily. 

As if for reassurance, he looked up at the Staff table to Dumbledore, who was looking at Harry solemnly. Most likely reading the question Harry was mentally asking, he shook his head gravely, almost as if to say that he was in for a rough ride.

Harry turned back to his friends, his eyebrows narrowed, and his glare focused on them. They all looked uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Er… we don't think you're a Death Eater, Harry, so don't look at us as if we do." Hermione said. 

Harry sighed, trying to calm down, and then a new thought came to mind. "Why does Percy suddenly believe me? He even apologized to me and your family, Ron. I don't get it."

"Neither do I" Ron said, glad that Harry was not going to blow up like he did last year—at least not _yet. _ "It's very strange of Percy. He's acting…different."

"Maybe…maybe--wait, Fudge is under the Imperius curse!" Neville said, squeaking excitedly.

"What?" The other three chorused. 

"Listen, it all makes sense! Fudge is being forced by a Death Eater to say that Voldemort is not back, as a last attempt by Voldemort to cover himself up. He probably got Malfoy to do it."

"That makes perfect sense, Neville! But do you think Percy's under the curse too?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"No, why would they make Percy believe me?" Harry asked, with a smile on his face. Percy believed him. Ron's face lit up also.

By now, the rest of the school had shown up and read their papers. After reading, some of them looked at Harry curiously, but most glared. Some of the teachers gave him sympathetic glances, telling Harry that they believed him and agreed that Fudge is a git.

Curiously, the Slytherins did not turn to Harry at all, nor did they whisper or laugh. They simply went on reading the paper, as if nothing had happened. That confirmed Harry's suspicions that a Death Eater had Fudge under the Imperius Curse even more.

~**~

All throughout the day, students gave Harry looks: some were sympathetic, most were accusing, and the Slytherins did nothing at all. 

Just before Herbology, when the Gryffindors had classes with the Hufflepuffs, a Hufflepuff student suddenly stood up and cried, 

"Get him out of here! No Death Eaters aloud in this school!" The other Hufflepuffs (excluding Ernie and Hannah, who gave him sympathetic glances) nodded enthusiastically. Harry, who's temper was rising quickly, stood up, and was about to pound the Hufflepuff into sawdust when Hermione and Ron held him back, and Neville whispered, "It's not worth it. It's not worth it. Let him believe what he wants to believe…"

Throughout that class, all of the Hufflepuffs glared at Harry, and at his forearm, as if they hoped that his sleeve would somehow lift and a dark black Dark Mark would shine on his arm, while Harry's three friends kept whispering, "Ignore them… it's not worth it…" in his ear. 

All of the Teachers seemed to believe him, however, and that he was grateful for. They all gave him reassuring glances, and Harry even saw Professor Sprout, who favored the Hufflepuffs tremendously because she was their head of house, shoot a glare at her students, and give one of them detention for trying to reach Harry's sleeve.

It seemed to Harry that half of the school was at war with the other half, and Harry was stuck in the middle. All those who believed Harry defended him, and all those who thought he was a Death Eater tried their best to trip him, prank him, or pull up his right sleeve.

Harry could barely stand it. He could not understand at all why he had laughed at first, because it certainly was not amusing in the least now. He loathed being accused of serving Voldemort. He would rather die than do so. Unfortunately, most of the students believed otherwise.

His friends, luckily, were on his side, unlike in his fourth year, when Ron turned against him. This year reminded him of his second, when the whole school turned on him except a few Gryffindors. Now, most of the Gryffindors were on his side, because they knew him so well, but a cautious few, (mainly first years) had some doubts, and would not stay in the same room with him. 

"I wonder what Fudge's going to do to me?" he said randomly at dinner Wednesday.

At this, Neville, Ron and Hermione frowned. "What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"I mean that if Fudge is being controlled by a Death Eater, whoever it is will make Fudge try and get me into prison or something. You know, take every little mistake I've made and turn it into some huge story, and convince the public that I belong in Azkaban." Harry replied darkly.

"He wouldn't be able to send you to Azkaban, would he?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Hermione said grimly. "He's the Minister. He could get anything if he tried hard enough."

"Harry can't go to Azkaban!" Ron interjected.

"Hermione," Harry said slowly. "Is there any counter-curse for the Imperius?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I don't know, Harry, but that's a good idea… if we can get someone to perform it on Fudge…I'll research it and see what I can find." And with that, she raced off to the library.

Ron shook his head. "Give that girl an excuse, and she'll read every book in the building twice." Harry and Neville laughed, but the laugh was forced. 

_~**~_

Harry was used to the school hating him by now, but he was still extremely annoyed with it. On that Thursday, after dinner, he went straight to Dumbledore's office and waited patiently for him to get there. Once Dumbledore arrived, (and he looked not in the least surprised that Harry was there), Harry slumped down in a chair and sighed, closing his eyes.

" I can't take it!" He said dully, not looking at the headmaster. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked calmly over at Harry. Harry knew that Dumbledore knew what he was talking about, and went on.

"I could deal with it in second year, because I was just as curious as the rest of the school to know who the Heir was, plus I was distracted with the Polyjuice Potion!"

Dumbledore smiled a little, remembering when Harry had just come out of the chamber and saved Ginny Weasley, and went to him and Minerva to spill it all. 

"In fourth year, the whole school turned against me again, even my best friend. That was the hardest for me. The whole school just thought I was an attention-seeking liar! Just like they did in my fifth year! But now… It's not that I'm not used to having the whole school hate me… it's just… I can't believe they would accuse me of something I would rather die than become. I'm not a death eater! I don't see how people could think of me as one!" 

" Why would they accuse _me _of something like this? After all I've done, I'd have given my life for some of them, and they accuse me of serving Voldemort! I mean, so what if I made the password to Gryffindor Tower Voldemort? All my life I've been against him! Who saved the stone and_ stopped_ him from returning? Some people are even accusing me of _willingly helping _him get a body! Don't they realize that I was dragged there? Don't they realize that Wormtail tied me to a stone and sliced my arm to get my blood for Voldemort? Don't they realize that I had to stand there while Cedric died? _Don't they realize that I stood there while Sirius died?!"_

Dumbledore inwardly sighed; he knew that topic would be brought up.

" DON'T THEY KNOW THAT I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEFEAT HIM? I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO KILL HIM, ACCORDING TO THAT BLOODY PROPHECY, OR I'LL DIE IN THE ATTEMPT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE HIM, AND THEY THINK I'M A DEATH EATER!"__

In a blind burst of rage, shame, hurt, and sadness, he grabbed another trinket of Dumbledore's and was about to throw it into the fire, but as he raised his arms, he realized what he was doing and put it down.

Harry ended his ramblings there, trying his hardest not to pick up Dumbledore's things in a rage again. Restraining himself hard, he took a breath and looked at Dumbledore wearily. His body was shaking.

"What do I have to do to prove it to them? How can I prove I'm not on his side?" He whispered defeatedly.

"Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, smiling softly. " I do not believe you a Death Eater, nor will I ever think of you as someone dark. Everyone who knows you well knows that you have always been for the side of light. Why would a Death Eater save their best friend's sister from Tom Riddle? Why would a Death Eater save their accused godfather from the ministry? Why would a Death Eater return Cedric's body, or save the Sorcerer's Stone, or go to the Department of Mysteries in search of his godfather when he was believed to be in mortal danger?"

"Don't remind me of that!" Harry said angrily. "That has turned out to be the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I don't think of it proudly!" 

"And," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Harry's last comment. "A Death Eater would be capable of performing the Cruciatus Curse on a person well deserved of it. You, however, were not able to, and you are not a Death Eater."

Harry's anger and weariness disappeared for an instant, and astonishment and wonder replaced it, followed by fear. "How did you kn-"

"But this is all besides the point." Dumbledore interrupted, smiling benignly at Harry. "I'm afraid that there is little you can do to convince your fellow peers that you are indeed light, other than tell them the prophecy yourself. My best advice to you is to simply ignore them. It doesn't matter what the students believe you to be."

Harry nodded slowly, but then said, "But what if Fudge tries to put me in Azkaban for being a Death Eater?" 

Dumbledore's smile faltered, and he sighed. "I'm afraid that may become a problem. There is indeed a possibility that he will take you to the Wizengamot, under the influence of a Death Eater. We will simply have to prove that you are not one."

"How?" Harry asked urgently.

"Well, for one, all Death Eaters have a dark mark on their forearm. You do not, obviously. There are many other proofs." Harry heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He could avoid Azkaban after all.

"Thank you sir. I've got some homework to finish." Harry said, standing to leave. Dumbledore nodded.

"I shall see you Monday at eleven, then." And as Harry turned to close the door on his way out, Dumbledore added, 

" Oh, and Harry? There is no counter-curse for the Imperius." Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry knowingly. Harry left the office bemused, knowing that he'd have to tell Hermione, though he doubted that this would alter her time spent in the library anyway.


	17. Things only get Worse

Hi! I'm back from hibernation! It's been eons, and I'm sorry for that. I felt so guilty that I decided I was going to post a new chapter today, so I typed this whole thing up. It's not very long, I know. You guys just have to pressure me to write more chapters. My aim is to update at least once every two weeks.

I would respond to all of your reviews, but I can't because there are so many, so I'd just like to thank you all for being so kind to me!

Consider this a Valentines Day present! Happy Valentines Day! I love you all!

Chapter 14— Things only get worse

People were still treating Harry badly by Monday. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even some Gryffindors gave him disgusted looks, and tried to trip him or pull up his sleeve in the halls.

"There isn't a counter-curse?" Hermione asked, slightly disappointed, slightly worried, as ate breakfast in the Great Hall Monday morning. "I was hoping there would be. I thought I had read somewhere…"

"Hermione, spare us the history lesson," Ron interjected before she could go into explanation. "There are more important things at hand!" He said, casting a side-glance at Harry.

Harry sighed. Half of the time, he was hopeful and optimistic, keeping on a smile and pretending to himself that he was _not_ being accused of a death eater, and this was all a joke. The other half of the time, Harry felt despair. He felt the walls were closing in on him, and all he could do was sit and wait until the grown-ups decided his fate. Every time Malfoy sneered at him, Harry longed to lift up his enemy's sleeve, exposing the dark mark, and yell that Malfoy was the death eater, and Harry was innocent. 

But he knew he couldn't do that. All he could do was take Dumbledore's advice and ignore them, which was not as easy a task as Dumbledore made it seem to be.

"Oh, Harry, don't worry about it. Ignore everyone." Neville said wisely. 

Harry smiled ironically. "That's just what Dumbledore said. Easier said than done. But I guess I've just got to toughen up and take it. What else can I do?"

Neville smiled encouragingly at him as Ron stuffed himself with eggs and bacon rather disgustingly, and Hermione glared at Ron, about to tell him off for it.

Today was not such a good day on the quartet's schedule. Harry and Hermione's first class was Potions, and Ron and Neville had Divination. These were Harry's two least favorite classes, and he was glad that he dropped out of Divination. 

Ron and Neville both told Harry they sympathized with him as he and Hermione made their was down to the dungeons. Harry and Hermione were the first ones there. Snape was moving around in his office, but Harry couldn't tell what he was doing. However, he could just see that Snape kept rubbing his forearm vigorously. 

As the rest of the class filed in, Snape leered at them angrily and told them to take their seats. Once everyone had settled, he came up to them and said, 

"First, I must speak to you brats about your N.E.W.T.s. You all have achieved an O in Potions to be in this class….whether some of you have the brains," and here he looked proudly at Draco Malfoy, "or not" he sneered at Harry. "Those of you here who did not bribe their way in through fame or fortune," he said quietly, staring at the ceiling pointedly, "will find their N.E.W.T.s easier at the end of your schooling. The rest of you who aren't too intelligent for their own good," and this time Hermione received a look, "will have to study hard and prove their worth in this class."

Snape paused after his little speech, and Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at each other. After 5 years, they had gotten used to the fact that Snape hated them in particular, and were unfazed by his display of hatred.

"We will be spending most of the term working on potions that restore one's health." Snape continued and all of the classes' attention focused on him.  "Today we are to begin a potion designed to restore blood to one's body, called, obviously, the Blood Restoring Potion. The instructions on how to brew are written on the board. Begin." And with that he turned around and went to his desk.

Harry, remembering last year, read the board's instructions carefully and made sure he did not skip any directions. He knew that to be an Auror, he would have to keep his grades up in the class, and he also wanted to prove to Snape that he could do this. Hermione had to remind him that he was putting in too many pints of happlegrass only once, and by the end of the lesson when he fastened the cork on his potion and carried it up to Snape's desk, he felt that he had done, for once, a good job. 

When he reached Snape, he locked eyes with him, seeing the burning hatred within him. For a moment, they were still, staring. Then, Snape sneered quietly, "Potter." And Harry answered him, "Professor," spitting out the name. Without another word, Harry walked away.

All in all, Harry reflected as he and Hermione left the dungeons and headed for Transfiguration, the lesson had been one of the better potions lessons he'd had. Throughout the class, Snape had said only one word to him. Harry considered this an improvement, and told Hermione this. 

"I suppose your right…maybe Snape is actually becoming nicer." She said, but then her face darkened. "Or maybe he-" Hermione was cut off by someone yelling her and Harry's name. 

"Harry, wait up!" Ron and Neville called from behind them. Panting, they ran up to their friends. 

"What's up, Neville?" Harry asked, noticing that Ron and Neville seemed to want to speak but couldn't.

When Neville did not answer, Ron caught his breath and said, "Trelawney's taken a liking to you, mate!" Harry was taken aback and did not answer.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione curiously.

Neville laughed, finally recovered. "All through the lesson she would say things like, 'And a certain raven haired man will see good fortune in front of him' and we knew she was talking about you."

Ron continued, "And then she started saying things like, 'he's a fragile boy in need of comfort, and he needs someone to guide the way…someone must help him…'"

"…Who will guide this fragile boy that has good fortune bound to come?" Neville said in a misty voice much like the divination teacher's. 

"So naturally," Ron said, laughing, "Parvati and Lavender, who would jump off a bridge for Trelawney, volunteered. And so they believe they've got to follow you around and guide you everywhere or something." And as he finished speaking, the two said girls ran up to Harry and grabbed him.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Lavender said sympathetically.

"It's ok, Harry, we're here for you." Parvati said, grabbing his hand and guiding him through the halls, Hermione, Ron, and Neville snickering behind them. Harry cast his hysterical friends a glare.

"We'll support you in your time of need, we're always here to help" Lavender reassured him as they rounded the bend and entered the Transfiguration classroom. And with that they led him to his seat, pulled it out for him, plopped him down, and chose seats right next to him so they were sitting on each of his sides. 

"Er…really, you don't have to-"

"Of course we do!" Parvati said.

"It's our mission." Lavender added. "You see, Professor Trelawney was telling us that you needed someone to help you this year, and we looked in our crystal balls and saw us helping you."

"So we _knew_ it was our calling" Parvati said impressively as Hermione, Ron, and Neville took seats behind Harry, smirking at him. No one had the chance to say anything more, however, because Professor McGonagall entered the room briskly and stared sternly at them all.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. Transfiguration." She started, gazing around the classroom. She noticed that Harry was sitting between Lavender and Parvati and raised her eyebrows, but made no comment. "You all should know by now what's expected of you. This year, we will begin conjuring things rather than vanishing them, as in previous years. Today we will start conjuring simple things: paper clips and push-pins." And she instructed them all on how to do it. 

By the end of the lesson, Harry was rather annoyed with Parvati and Lavender, who helped Harry with all of his work. Instead of helping, they mostly got in the way of things, and Harry, who was actually better at conjuring things rather than vanishing them, did not get very far. The class was assigned to practice this spell for homework.

On the way to lunch, and almost all throughout lunch, Hermione, Neville, and Ron teased him mercilessly about Lavender and Parvati's sudden infatuation with him, and Harry's mood lowered. Then, when the bell was almost through, Lavender and Parvati came up to him and helped him eat, which lowered his mood even more. People were staring at him, and he resisted the urge to bang his head on the table until it hurt. 

The rest of the day continued this way, and Harry didn't know what to do. In the Common Room, when Harry started his homework, Parvati and Lavender insisted on helping him. Harry wanted to have some time alone, so he tried to stay up very late to get them to go to bed so he could talk with Neville, Ron, and Hermione. Finally, they grew tired around midnight, and trudged off to bed, but not before warning him not to do anything unless he consulted them.

The minute they left, Ron and Neville and Hermione burst out laughing, joking him. Harry's ears burned with anger. "_Will you stop it!_" He screamed finally, catching their attention. Just looking at him, they immediately began to feel guilty for teasing him. His face was red and tired, and he looked annoyed as hell.

"We're sorry, Harry." Hermione apologized. 

"It's just so funny, though…" Ron said, silenced by Hermione's glare. Harry closed his eyes. He didn't need any of this. 

"Sorry, Harry. We'll stop laughing. It was rude." Neville said, sitting down on the couch next to Harry in the now empty common room.

"It's alright. I just can't stand them following me. You don't know how annoying it is. What can I do?" Harry asked, closing his eyes exhaustedly and falling asleep on the chair immediately. The others, seeing that he had fallen asleep, realized how tired he was and decided to leave him there to rest, and then they went up to bed themselves, each feeling guilty. 

~**~

Hope you liked it. Pressure me to write more, ok?

Also, if there is anyone out there who can speak Latin, please let me know! I need a Latin name for something later in this story. I tried to use an online translator, but it had so many tenses and I don't know which one is right…so if anyone can help me translate something, please e-mail me at phoenixpadfoot89@mugglenet.com and I'll tell you what I need.  

Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! Hint hint! 


End file.
